Makenzie's accident
by AshleyStreeper92
Summary: Sequal to Mery Streep's surprise. In this story Family issues arrise, Makenzie ends up in a coma.. R/R please
1. Chapter 1

A month later Meryl and McKenzie are sitting in a Cafe waiting for Mamie,Grace,and Louisa so McKenzie can meet all them because they have been busy for the past month. I see all three of them walk in and I start to get nervous. Meryl stands up and greets her girls.

"Hi girls"

"Hi Mom" They all said. They all look at me and smile.

"Girls this is your sister Makenzie" Meryl grabs my hand and smiles

"Hello! Nice to finally meet you guys" I stand up to shake their hands but Mamie and Grace pull me into a hug which takes me by surprise. While hugging Grace I see Louisa standing off to the side with her arms folded.

"It was quit a shock when we heard about you" Grace said

"But we are excited to have a new little sister" Mamie said with a smile

"Speak for yourself. I was dragged here" Louisa said

Meryl's eyes go wide including Mamie's and Grace's. I just stand there like an idiot not knowing what to say.

"LOUISA JACOBSON GUMMER! OUTSIDE NOW"

Louisa rolls her eyes and heads outside with a pissed Meryl. Everyone stares at us until they are outside. I sit down in the chair and Mamie sits next to me.

"I'm so sorry. She's still getting used to the fact she has a younger sister"

"It's okay! How are you guys so cool with it? I mean you find out you have a missing sister after 20 years and all of the sudden I'm in your territory and stuff like that"

"McKenzie! It's okay really. Yeah we were upset because Mom kept it a secret but you are our sister. We want to get to know you." Mamie said

I give a half smile and was about to say something when Gracie started talking.

"Yeah, now we have another little sister to torture" She laughs

"Gracie!"

"What I'm only kidding...Kinda"

We all start laughing "I'm actually thrilled to have older sisters. I only had a little sister and she was a pain"

"I know how you feel" Mamie said

"Hey! I'm not that bad"

"No but you did get on my nerves a lot"

I chuckle a little bit and I notice Meryl walk back in with no Louisa.

"Where's Lou?" Grace said

"She went home. She'll be at the family dinner tomorrow"

"Oh"

Meryl looks at me and says "I'm so sorry Makenzie. I feel awful about the way she treated you."

"It's fine! She's just not used to somebody just randomly showing up as her sister"

Meryl sighs and says "It still gives her no right to act like that though"

I notice Mamie look at me then back at Meryl and she changes the topic.

"So! I wanna get to know my sister. Tell us about yourself"

I notice Meryl look at Mamie and smile like she is proud that she wants to actually to get to know me. I tell them all about myself and we sit there for an hour talking until Grace said she had to go so we all decided to leave.

"Bye Mom, Love you! See you tomorrow" Gracie said and gave Meryl a hug.

"Bye! Love you too!"

Gracie turns to me and smiles so I smile back "And I'll see you tomorrow too" She gives me a hug

"I'll be there"

"You better" I chuckle a little and she gets into her car.

"Well I'm off to meet Ben! I'll see you guys tomorrow"

"Okay Hun, Love you" Meryl hugs her daughter and kisses her on the cheek.

"Love you too" Mamie turns to me smiles and gives me a hug "We definitely need to do a girls night out"

"Yeah that would be nice"

"Good! We'll plan something tomorrow"

"Okay! See you tomorrow"

"Bye"

Meryl and I both said bye to her and I turn around and Meryl is smiling from ear to ear

"What?"

"Nothing! Can't I just smile?"

"Yeah but you're smiling that creepy smile that says my daughters are getting along and I love it"

Meryl laughs and says "Well it's true. Who knew you and Mamie would hit it off"

I shake my head "Lets go"

"Didn't you think it went well?"

I keep my eyes glued to the ground and think about Louisa but I decide not to bring it up "Yeah it did! I like my sisters" I said with a smile

"Awe! Good"

Meryl and I head home and I tell her I will see her tomorrow. I head into the house and call Amber.

"Hello"

"Louisa hates me!"

"Didn't go so well huh?"

"Well it went pretty well actually but Louisa just was not thrilled about me at all"

"What did she say?"

"Well Mamie and Grace said they were happy to have a little sister and then Louisa just blurts out speak for yourself. I was dragged here"

"Ouch! What did Meryl say?"

"Oh she screamed in the cafe and told her to go outside. They were out there for like 20 minutes but Louisa went home"

"No freaking way. She actually yelled in the cafe?"

"Yeah! A little embarrassing I must say"

"I'd say so. Well at least the other two like ya"

I scoff "Ha! It's going to be hell tomorrow. We are having a family dinner tomorrow and I have a feeling I'm going to be getting nasty looks from Louisa all night"

"She'll warm up to you"

"I'm not so sure of that"

"Oh stop it. Everything will be fine"

"I hope so"

"Sorry to cut this short but I unfortunately have to go into work"

"Okay! Have fun"

"Yeah, loads"

I laugh a little "Bye"

"Bye"

I hang up with Amber and decide to watch a movie. I drift off into sleep without realizing it and wake up to my phone ringing

"Hello?"

"Where are you at?" Meryl said

"I'm at home." I look around for the clock and I notice it's 11am my eyes widen "Holy shit! I am so sorry. I fell asleep watching a movie. Is rehearsal over?"

"We started at 10 so no. Hurry up and get here please"

"I'm getting ready right now. Tell Nick I'll be there in twenty"

I hear Meryl sigh "Okay! See you soon. Bye"

"Bye"

I hang up and run to my car and get to the studio 20 minutes later. I run inside and Nick notices me

"Over hear"

I walk over to him "I am so sorry Nick."

"Go get changed and do whatever you have to do and be back on set" He hands me the script for today and walks away and goes back to whatever he was doing.

"Yes sir" I go back to change and get prepped for my scene. We rehearse for 3 hours and Mike finally lets us go home. I get to my car and Meryl pulls up beside me.

"I'll see you at the house right?"

"Yep! I'm just gonna go home and change and I'll be over"

"Okay! See you soon"

"Okay"

Meryl takes off and I head home. Half an hour later I walk into Meryl's house. I walk into the kitchen where Meryl is cooking, Gracie is putting Garlic Bread in the oven, Mamie is setting the table, and Louisa is helping Meryl.

"Hi everyone"

They all look up and everyone smiles but Louisa. I look over at her and she glares at me so I look away and focus on something else.

"Need any help?"

"Nope! I think the four of us got it" Louisa said

Meryl's smile fades and glares at Louisa. Mamie hears the comment and walks in the Kitchen glaring. I sigh and start to panic a little.

"What's your problem?" Said Mamie

"Girls stop it" Meryl said

"Well she's being a little brat. She has been nothing but rude to her since she saw her" Mamie said

"I SAID STOP IT!"

We all jump when she screams and everyone is silent for a couple minutes. Meryl's face is red from yelling and is wearing the nastiest look on her face. Then Meryl stares at Louisa "I will deal with YOU later. Go in the living room with your father"

"What? Why do I have to leave? Send her in there with him" She points to me.

"LIVING ROOM NOW!" Meryl points towards the living room and is starring Louisa right in the eyes

She rolls her eyes and stomps off to the living room. Meryl says nothing and finishes cooking so everyone goes back to what they were doing without saying a word. We eat 20 minutes later and I go to the kitchen to put my plate away when I turn around Louisa is standing there and I jump back.

"You scared me"

She just stands there and stares at me so I go to leave but she shoves me back.

"What the hell?"

"I don't like you at all"

"I gathered that much"

"Are you just here because of my mom's money?"

"What? No."

"I don't believe you. You just want to have a famous Mom. You should really go back to where you came from and leave us alone."

"Are you insane?"

"No not really"

"I never even knew your mom was my mom until about two months ago. I'm not backing down because you say so."

Louisa laughs "How can you come walking into MY family's life after all these years and be so close to everyone already and ruin everything? I'M the baby NOT you. You'll always be the outcast because you won't have the memories like we do."

"You're out of your mind."

"Am I?"

"Everything okay in here" Don says as he walks into the kitchen

"Yeah. Just having a little chat with my sister" Louisa said

"Finally getting along. I see"

He smiles and walks out of the room and then she whispers into my ear "I will never accept you into my family. So you might as well just go back to PA where you belong because you certainly don't belong here" She laughs and walks out of the kitchen. Tears flow down my cheeks but I wipe them away as soon as they come. I grab my purse and tell everyone I'm leaving.

"So soon" Meryl said

"Yeah! I have to go to the store and get a couple things"

"Oh okay"

"I'll see you tomorrow though"

"Okay! Bye. Love you"

I smile at her since that's the first time she's actually said it "Love you too" I give her a hug and said bye to everyone else but Louisa just glares at me again so I run out to my car and drive away. I am crying so hard I can barley see the road. I don't notice the big truck coming on the passenger side when it smacks into the side of my car. I scream and the car ends up rolling over and I feel something snap in my neck and side. I get sent into the other lane and a couple cars swerve and miss but another truck ends smacking into my side and another nicking my bumper. Which sends the car nose dive in the pavement. My head smacks against the window and my vision goes black for a second, blood is streaming down my head. The car rolls twice and this time the car is laying on it's side. I am laying on the road with half of my body pinned under the car. I can barely hear or speak. I feel weakness and drifting into sleep when someone appears in front of me

"She's alive but not looking well" I hear the man say

Someone tries to move me but I scream in pain.

"DON'T MOVE HER YOU DUMB ASS, SHE'S PINNED IN THERE" I hear someone yell

"Stay with me ma'am help is on the way" A women says

Every time I take a breath I feel something dig deeper into my abdomen. My breathing starts to become shallow and my eyelids become heavy.

"Ma'am come one stay with me."

The lady starts to fade and then all I see is black. They rush McKenzie to the hospital and they finally find out the number for Meryl.

Meryl hears her cell phone ringing and runs to it.

"Hello?"

"Mrs. Gummer?"

"Yes!"

"Mrs. Gummer! This is Dr. Shab! We need you to get to the hospital right now. Your daughter Makenzie has been in a very bad car accident. It does not look good."

Meryl about drops her phone and falls to the floor "What happened?"

"I will explain everything when you get here"

"Okay" Meryl says in a shaky voice. She hangs up and drops her phone and starts bawling. Gracie comes rushing over to her.

"Mom what's going on?"

"Kenzie.." That's all Meryl can say from crying so hard. Everyone comes running over to Meryl.

"What's going on?" Says Mamie

"I don't know! She just said Kenzie"

"Mom what about Kenzie?" Said Mamie

It takes Meryl several minutes to finally be able to say something "Kenzie has been in a terrible car accident. The doctor says it doesn't look good so we need to get there"

Everyone falls silent and starts crying including Louisa. All she thinks about is how mean she was to her. Everyone rushes around and heads to the hospital. Meryl runs into the hospital trying to find information. She get's sent up to ICU but the nurse tells them they have to wait for the doctor.

"WHAT? I WANNA KNOW WHAT'S GOING ON WITH MY DAUGHTER" Meryl screams

"Ma'am calm down. I don't know anything about your daughter. I just know she's in the OR. The doctor knows your hear"

Meryl starts to protest but then the she hears "Gummers?" Meryl turns around and panics.

"How is she doctor?"

"We are trying to get her stable. She somehow didn't see a truck and it hit the passenger side and sent her into the other lane a car hit on her side and then another nipped her bumper which sent the car nose dive into the pavement and rolled twice. She was pinned under the car. There's glass lodged in her face, Couple broken ribs,She has swelling of her brain, Now we have to wait for the swelling to go down in order to tell if she has bleeding to the brain or not. We are trying to sew up her liver and Kidneys but she's hemorrhaging so we are trying to stop that . Some how the window cut through her stomach and was stabbing her every time she took a breath. She has several broken bones. We are doing everything we can."

Meryl and everyone else is crying. Don holds onto Meryl.

"What if you can't stop the bleeding? And what about her brain?" Said Gracie between tears

"If the bleeding doesn't stop she could bleed to death and if the swelling in her brain doesn't go down she could be brain dead for the rest of her life."

Gracie puts her hand up to her mouth "Oh god" She starts bawling and Mamie comforts her.

"I'm so sorry" The doctor gives them a sympathetic look and goes back to Kenzie.

Louisa is standing there starring off and then uncontrollably cries. Meryl walks over to her and comforts her. Don calls Kenzie's other parents to explain what's going on. Don comes back in the waiting room and everyone is sitting around anxious.

"Ann and Tom are leaving as soon as they can" Don said

"Okay" Meryl says flatly

Don sits next to Meryl and holds her hand and then all of the sudden Louisa starts sobbing again. Mamie looks at Louisa and rolls her eyes. Meryl gets up and goes over and holds her

"Shh! It's going to be okay"

"I'm such a horrible person"

Mamie scoffs "You got that right"

"MAMIE! A little respect" Mery said glaring at Mamie

"No, She's right Mom. I said such horrible things to her when we were in the kitchen. It's probably why she left in a hurry"

Meryl stiffens "What did you say?"

She starts crying and then controls herself "I told her I would never consider her my family and that she should just go back to PA because she doesn't belong here and that she share the memories that we all share." She puts her face in her hands and sobs more. Tears flow down Meryl's cheeks.

"So our sister could die because of you" Mamie said

"I feel awful"

"You should" Said Mamie

"Alright knock it off. Your sisters life is in danger and you guys want to fight? Just shut up and do something to pass the time." Meryl said

The elevator doors open and Amber comes running out but stops when she notices everyone.

"I just heard how is she?"

Meryl explains everything to her and Amber sits down crying. An hour goes by then another hour.

"What the hell is taking so long?" Said Meryl

"I'm sure he'll be here soon" Said Don

The elevator door opens and the doctor steps out looking very tired. Everyone stands up.

"How is she?" said Don

"There's still no improvement on her brain. We lost her a couple times but we were able to sew up her liver and kidneys. We were finally able to stop the hemorrhaging. She has stitches on her forehead and one side of her cheek, The bone in her wrist was snapped so we had to put a couple screws in there, There's a cast on her left leg,We had to fix a couple disks in her neck and lower back,and right now we are trying to get her blood pressure under control and see if she can breath on her own. She's been on a machine since she got here so I don't know if a lung is collapsed or anything She should be in a room within the next twenty minutes"

"How long do you think it will take for the swelling in her brain to go down?" Meryl said

"It depends on the patient. If the swelling goes down then we'll be able to tell if there's any bleeding and then we can operate on that."

Meryl didn't need to ask about what would happen if it didn't because she already knew "Thank you doctor"

"You're welcome" He goes back into the elevator. Meryl stands there starring at nothing. Don puts his hand on her shoulder and she puts her hand on his. She turns around and tries to put on a brave face. She takes Don's hand and sits down with the girls. Everyone is silent until the doctor comes back. The only one that stands is Meryl.

"Can we see her yet?" Said Meryl

"Yes but when I took her off the breathing machine she couldn't breath on her own. They aren't collapsed or anything it's because right now her brain is not telling her to do anything. Her blood pressure is still a little shaky but we are keeping a close eye on it. Only one person at a time can go in."

"Thank you doctor"

"You're welcome"

The doctor walks away and Meryl turns to her family. Meryl was about to speak when Makenzie's other parents came out of the elevator.

"How is she?" Ann said

Meryl explains everything the doctor has said and Ann starts crying while Tom holds her.

"Hey Mom?" Said Louisa

Meryl turns around "Yeah?"

"I'm uh gonna go in and see her"

Meryl walks over to Louisa and puts her hand on her arm "Are you sure?"

Louisa is starring at the wall and then looks at Meryl with tear filled eyes "Not really but I have to see her"

Meryl gets a little teary and hugs Louisa "Okay!

Louisa walks out of the waiting and is standing in front of Makenzie's door. She takes a deep breath and opens the door. She see's and hears nothing but machines. She walks up to the foot of the bed and barely recognizes her sister. The whole right side of her face is all stitched up and bruised the left side is just bruised. Louisa puts a hand up to her mouth and starts crying. She pulls up a chair and sits next to her and holds her good hand.

"I'm so sorry Kenzie!" Her voice cracks and she lays her head on the bed and lifts it back up. "I never really hated you. I don't even know why I said the things I said." She looks up at Kenzie and shakes her hand a little "Just please wake up. I don't want what I said to be the last you heard" She pleads more and finally decides to leave after a half hour. Meryl instantly rushes over to a crying Louisa and holds her.

"She looks horrible" Louisa says between tears

"At least you said your peace. All we can do is pray she'll be okay." She kisses Louisa's forehead. Louisa goes to sit down and Grace rubs Louisa's back. The next person to go see Kenzie was Amber. She walks up to her bed crying and holds her good hand.

"Hey there love! We're all pulling for you to make it through and I know you will because your a strong person." While saying that she's wiping away tears "You can't leave me just yet." She stares at her for a couple minutes and kisses the top of her head "Wake up soon, I'm going to let someone else come in now. Love you babe" She looks at her for a couple more seconds and goes back out to the waiting room. Meryl lets Ann go see her next. She walks to the end of my bed and pulls a chair to her good side and takes her hand and kisses it.

"Hey baby! Mom's here! Dad and I got here as soon as we could. Haley says hi and she loves you so much." She cries a little and nods her head "Why did I ever let you leave? I knew something bad would happen. I just want you to get better. So please wake up." She kisses her hand "I love you baby girl" She kisses the top of her head and goes back out to the waiting room. Tom goes back there and comes out a half hour later.

"Well we are going to check into our hotel! It's getting pretty late" Said Ann

"Are you sure you want to go to a hotel? You can stay at our place" Said Meryl

"We don't want to intrude it's fine" Ann said

"You wouldn't be intruding! It's fine"

"We already have reservations"

"Oh okay! Well see you tomorrow"

"Okay" They all hug and the Parkers leave. Meryl looks at the clock and it reads eight-thirty.

"It's eight-thirty already?"

Don looks at the clock "I guess so"

"I'd like to see my daughter before we go but visiting hours are over"

"You'll get all the time in the world tomorrow"

"I guess so" Meryl turns to the girls "You guys ready?"

They all nod and head home. All three girls stay with Meryl and Don. Everyone goes to bed. Meryl ends up waking up to someone knocking at the door.

"Mom?" Said Grace

"Yeah?"

"Sorry for waking you up but it's almost noon"

"What?" She sits up in bed "Why didn't anyone wake me sooner?"

"Dad told us not to disturb you. He thought you need to rest"

"Well how sweet of him"

"Yeah! See you downstairs"

"Okay!" Meryl gets out of bed and gets dressed. She goes downstairs and decides she wants to leave right away. They get to the hospital and see Henry waiting in the ICU waiting room.

"Henry" Meryl said in a surprised voice. She goes over and hugs him "How long have you been here?"

"About an hour"

"Oh! So you already saw her?"

"Yeah"

Meryl sighs "I'm so sorry you had to see her like that"

"Just wished I could have been here sooner"

"I know Hun" Meryl hugs him again "Anybody in there with her?"

"Nope"

"Okay good" Meryl turns to Don "I'm gonna go see her"

"Okay!" He gives Meryl a kiss and Meryl kisses him back. Meryl steps into the room and looks at all the machines and instantly starts crying. She notices her face and looks away "Oh god" She looks back at her and sits next to her. "Kenzie! We need you to pull through. You can't go now you HAVE to stay with me. I let you go once but you can't let yourself go. Please wake up" She looks at her and kisses her hand "I remember when I first held you in my arms."

_**Flashback to Meryl having Kenzie**_

_** Meryl is standing in the kitchen when all of the sudden her water breaks.**_

_** "DON" She screams**_

_** He comes running into the kitchen "What?"**_

_** "My water just broke" She whispers**_

_** Don's eyes widen and rushes around without alarming the kids. Meryl puts on a big baggy shirt and calls all the kids.**_

_** "Yeah mom?"**_

_** "Your Dad and I are gonna go somewhere for a couple days."**_

_** "Why?"**_

_** "Just because. Henry watch the girls until Kate gets here"**_

_** Henry sighs "Okay"**_

_** "Love you guys"**_

_** "Love you too"**_

_** Don helps Meryl to the car and speeds off to the hospital. She's immediately put in a room and hooked up to a fetal monitor. She has been in labor for an hour and a half and her contractions are 5 minutes apart. Don dabs her head with a wet paper towel**_

_** "I REALLY hate you right now" Meryl said. She ends up having a contraction and squeezes Don's hand. "Oh god this hurts" Meryl starts crying and trying to get comfortable. "Are we doing the right thing Don?"**_

_** "Yeah! I think so"**_

_** "I feel-" Meryl screams and squeezes Don's hand "horrible"**_

_** "Me too but we have to do what we have to do"**_

_** Two hours go by. Her contractions are 2 minutes apart and is eight centimeters dialated. Meryl gets the epidural and now is all loopy. It's finally time for her to push. After 4 pushes the baby is out and both Meryl and Don are crying. They put the baby girl in Meryl's arms.**_

_** "She's so beautiful" Meryl smiles and kisses her. "Looks just like her daddy" She looks up at Don and kisses him. They get to spend a night with her then the nurse comes in the next morning.**_

_** "The parents are here"**_

_** "Okay" Meryl picks up the baby and kisses her "I'll find you someday. I love you so much baby girl. I don't want to do this but I have to." She hands the **__**baby over to the nurse and kisses her one last time. As soon as the door closes she cries in Don's arms for hours.**_

_** End flashback**_

__Meryl smiles "That was the happiest day of my life. Well except for the other four. That's why you can't leave me yet. I feel like i'm just getting to know you." Meryl moves a piece of my hair our of my face. "I love you so much Makenzie" She starts crying more then stands up and kisses her on the forehead. Meryl goes out to the waiting room and sits next to Henry. The next person to go in was Mamie.

Mamie sits on the bed next to her. She looks at the blood pressure machine and then looks at Kenzie. She takes her hand holds it "Hey sis! It's Mamie" She notices Kenzie's blood pressure rise a bit and looks back at Kenzie and smiles "I see your blood pressure went up at the sound of my voice. You could be getting better. You need to hurry up and get better so we can have our night out. I know you are going to pull through this. Us Gummers are strong." Mamie starts to cry and she stays in there for another hour talking to her she finally gets up and kisses her on the head and goes back out to the waiting room. People go in an out of Makenzie's room all day.

Meryl is sitting next to Don with her head on his shoulder. She pulls out the picture of Makenzie when she was sixteen and thinks back to when she got it.

_**Flashback to time when she got the picture**_

_** "Mail call" Said Mamie. She looks through the mail and comes across an envelope from PA. "PA? Why do we have mail coming from PA?"**_

_** Meryl rushes over to Mamie and snatches it out of her hands "Give me that"**_

_** "Holy! Not like I was going to open it"**_

_** "Yeah sure"**_

_** "What I wasn't"**_

_** "Okay Mamie" Meryl walks upstairs and into the bedroom. She opens the envelope and see's the picture of Kenzie from her sweet sixteen. She starts crying then Don walks in. He sees her crying.**_

_** "What's wrong?"**_

_** She shows him the picture "Isn't she beautiful"**_

_** "Wow! Yeah she is"**_

_** "I miss her so much"**_

_** "I know I do too"**_

_** End flashback**_

__"She was and is so beautiful" Meryl said

"She sure is"

Two months go by and Kenzie's bones are healing the stitches are out of her face just some bruising is still there. None of the stitches left a scare. She's still in a coma but showing some improvement. She still can't breath on her own but today they are turning the ventilator off to see if she can breath on her own.

Everyone but Henry are standing in the room when they turn it off. Twenty minutes go by and slowly her blood pressure goes down and then the heart monitor goes off. They quickly turn it back on and wait for everything to go back to normal. Meryl sighs in disappointment. Everyone leaves but Meryl.

She stands next to her bed and goes insane. She lightly shakes her shoulders "Wake up, come on wake up. You need to wake up. If you don't wake up within another month or two we have to pull the plug" Meryl balls at that statement "and I can't do that Kenzie I just can't. We all want you to wake up." She stares at her for several minutes "Oh god please wake up" She lays her head on Kenzie and cries. She then takes Kenzie's hand.

"Kenzie squeeze my hand if you can hear me" She waits "Come one squeeze damn it" Nothing happens and Meryl drops her hand and cries.

I hear Mom crying for me to squeeze her hand I try so hard to do so but nothing moves. I try to open my eyes and nothing happens. I feel pain all over and then I slip back into my coma.

Meryl walks out of Kenzie's room and sits next to Don crying. Don comforts her and then Grace gets up and heads to Kenzie's room. She sits next to her and stares at her

Grace sighs "I wish you would just wake up. Mom has been going crazy for the past two months. We all have. Louisa feels so guilty because she thinks it's her fault that you ended up like this and if you don't make it who knows what she will do. I love you so much Kenzie" Tears spring to her eyes and stays for a few more minutes then leaves.

A couple days later the doctors take a look at my brain. They said the swelling hasn't gone down much but it went down. Everyone is excited about the news and Meryl is the first one to go talk to Kenzie.

"Hey Kenz! The doctors said the swelling in your brain went down a little. We are praying you wake up soon." She smiles and sits in the chair next to her holding her hand watching tv. Meryl ends up falling asleep in the chair.

I feel someone holding my hand. I try to open my eyes to see who but my eyes feel sown shut. After what seemed like forever my eyes slowly open and I see Meryl sitting next to me sleeping. I'm freaked out with all the machines. I slightly move the hand that Meryl was holding. Meryl jerks awake and see's me awake. She springs out of the chair.

"KENZIE" She shrieks. Tears are flowing down her face and tears are in mine because I'm freaked out by everything. She kisses my forehead "You scared the hell out of all of us" I just stare at her and I feel like gagging with the air pumping into my lungs. It finally hits Meryl that she should get the doctor and rushes out to the nurses station.

"It's Kenzie, She's awake" Everyone hears Meryl but Don is the only one who comes. Lucky enough the doctor was standing there.

"How long ago"

"Not long ago. She seems scared"

The doctor and the nurse start heading toward her room but the doctor tells her she can't go in "WHAT? She's my daughter"

"I'm sorry but you can't go in right now. You can go in when we are done"

Meryl gets frustrated and goes to the waiting room. Everyone looks at her. "My baby's awake" Meryl smiles then starts crying. After everyone hears that the whole room was in tears. Twenty minutes later the doctor comes out

"She is in shock! The breathing tube is out. We don't want to stress her out because the swelling still hasn't gone down and don't want to throw her into another coma so it's still going to be one visitor at a time but right now she's asking for Meryl"

"Thank you so much doctor" Meryl kisses down and rushes to Kenzie's room.

I lay there feeling so much pain. My throat is sore from the breathing tube making it hard to talk. My wrist is still in a brace and my leg has a boot on it. I hear the door open but the curtain is closed to where I can't see. Meryl pops around the corner smiling.

"Hey baby" Meryl sits next to me "You gave us quit a scare"

"I'm sorry" I said in a low voice raspy voice.

"You don't have to talk if you don't want. I know it hurts"

"I'm fine!" I look at her and I see the pain in her face. "No more crying. I'm fine now"

Meryl looks away from me and looks back with tears in her eyes "I thought I was going to loose you. Do you even remember what happened?"

"Not really. Just me being pinned under the car that's about it."

"I'm so glad you are okay. Louisa feels so horrible"

"Why?"

"For the way she treated you and she thinks it's her fault that your hear"

"She told you what she said?"

"Yeah!"

I remember the last words she said to me "I don't hate her" I said with tears.

"I know you don't." Meryl wipes away a tear.

I start to get uncomfortable and try to sit up in bed but when I go to sit up pain shoots through my stomach and a gasp so I lay back down.

"Careful! Don't over do yourself."

"You'd think for however long I have been in a coma everything would of healed."

"Two months"

"Two months?" I said in shock

"Yeah! Two horrifying months"

"Wow" I lay my head back and lift it back up "I wanna see Louisa" Meryl stares at me in shock.

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah! I don't want her beating herself up anymore"

"Okay!" She gets up and kisses me on the forehead "Love you my darling!"

"Love you too" Meryl leaves so I wait for Louisa

Meryl walks out into the waiting room and goes over to Louisa.

"She wants to see you"

Louisa looks at her in shock "Me?"

"Yep"

Louisa stands up and heads towards her room and looks back at Meryl "Go on" Meryl said. Louisa goes to Kenzie's room in tears

Louisa walks into my room in full blown tears and stands at the end up my bed.

"You can sit on the bed. You're not going to hurt me"

She sits on the bed "I'm so sorry Kenzie! I didn't mean anything I said. I was just upset and I know that gives me no right to have said that." She looks at me and with tears in her eyes "I feel so awful. Your hear because of me"

"Don't think like that. It's not your fault"

"Yes it is Kenzie. If you hadn't left the house like that you wouldn't be here"

"Stop beating yourself up over this. It's not your fault!"

"I don't know what I would of done if you" She doesn't finish the sentence and I carefully move over and tell her to lay next to me. She carefully does so and I take her hand.

"I'm alive and well. So stop thinking about it. I know were trying to get used to me all of the sudden showing up into your life. I understand that. I don't hate you at all."

"You don't?"

"Not at all" I look at her and smile "I could never hate you

"Good" Louisa smiles. "Do you want me to send anyone else in?"

"Is Amber here?"

"No! She had to leave for work."

"Darn! Send Mamie in then"

"Okay!" Louisa gets out of the bed and looks back at me "Love you little sis" She smiles and I smile back

"Love you too"

A couple weeks later they do another scan on my brain to see if the swelling went down anymore. I'm allowed two visitors now. The brace is off my wrist but the boot is still on my leg and I can move without being in so much pain. The doctor walks into the room.

"Your looks better as ever" Said the doctor

"I feel a tad bit better"

"And you sound better"

"Thanks"

"We have nothing but good news. The swelling has gone down a lot but we still want to keep you hear for a couple more days just to be safe."

"That's amazing" Said Meryl

"Yes very! We have ourselves a little miracle" Said the doctor with a smile

"We sure do" Said Mamie

"Well I'll be back in a couple hours to see how you are doing"

"Okay! Thank you"

"You're welcome"

The doctor leaves and both Mamie and Meryl are smiling from ear to ear.

"Stop smiling like that. It's creepy"

"Oh stop! We're just happy you can get out of this place soon" Said Meryl

"Yeah me too. "

"Then we can finally have our girls night just like we planned" Mamie said with a smile

"I don't think so! Nobody is doing anything until she's fully recovered."

"Come on! You heard the doctor. I'm fine!"

"I'm not risking it Kenzie." She stares right into my eyes and I look back at Mamie who is now frowning

"Fine! I guess I'll be bored out of my skull walking around the house"

Meryl smiles that oh you have no idea what I'm about to say smile.

"Why are you smiling like that? What are you not telling me?"

"You will be staying with us until you are better"

"Your kidding right?"

"Not at all"

I sigh and see Mamie with a slight smile on her face.

"This is amusing to you isn't it?"

Mamie chuckles "A little bit"

"Glad you think so. Why do I have to stay at your house? It's not like I'm gonna go out and do something reckless or anything."

"Kenzie! You're going to loose this argument" Mamie said

"Your staying with us and that's final" Meryl said in a stern voice. I stare at her few a few seconds and sigh.

"Fine" I said grumply. My phone then rings and it's Carter. I make a face

"Carter? Why would he be calling me?"

"Don't you even dare take whatever role he wants you to audition for"

I ignore the comment and answer

"Hey Carter"

"Hey! How are you feeling?"

"Still a little pain here and there but other than that I'm alright"

"That's good. Are you still in the hospital?"

"Yeah! I might be leaving in a couple days."

"That's great! Maybe I'll stop over later or tomorrow"

"Okay! Sounds good"

"Alright! See you later"

"Yep! Bye"

"Bye"

I hang up with him and set the phone back on the table.

"What did he want?" Said Mamie

"Just to ask how I was doing. I guess he wants to come over and see me"

"Ooo someone has the hots for you" Said Mamie

I make a face "He does not!

"He's sending mixed signals then because he's been here twice already" Said Mamie. I see Meryl give the disproving look at Mamie.

"What?" I feel my face go white as a sheet

"He came while you were in a coma. He was in here for quit a while"

"Can we please stop talking about the coma thing? I'm sure it freaks her out" Said Meryl

"It's fine. I don't have a problem talking about it"

Meryl looks at the door with a pained expression "I'm gonna go out and sit with your Dad" She gets up and kisses the top of my head and leaves. I look at Mamie

"What was that about?"

"She just doesn't like talking about when you were in a coma."

"Oh!" I look back at the door and back at Mamie "It freaked her out that bad?"

"Yeah it did. She thinks that if we talk about it then it will upset you and send you into another coma. I think that's why she's making you stay at the house with her"

"I feel great! Talking about it doesn't even bother me. I wish she would just understand that."

"It's hard to get her to tell her you're fine. She's just one of those mothers that's overprotective."

"Same with every mother"

The door opens and my face instantly lights up. Amber walks into the room and smiles at me.

"Hey sleeping beauty"

"Hey!" I said with a smile

"I'll let you two have your time. I'll be back later"

"Okay! Love you"

"Love you too" She hugs me and leaves.

I look back at Amber "Come sit" I pat a spot next to me and she hesitates.

"What is it with you people? You're not going to hurt me by sitting next to me"

"You look so fragile" She finally sits next to me and hugs me for a long time. "Sorry I haven't been in. Been busy with work but I have been here in the waiting room asking about you"

"You just didn't wanna see me like that. I know your logic" I smile but she doesn't. "Hey cheer up"

"I saw you once! I don't ever wanna see you like that again."

"You won't"

"I better not"

I chuckle a little bit "Ouch" I put my hand on my stomach "My insides still hurt."

"Does it hurt when you move?"

"Sorta! That was the first I laughed so now I know when I laugh it hurts"

"Is it suppose to still hurt? It's been what? Almost three months?"

"The doctor said it was normal but I think tomorrow they want to check on everything in there"

"Oh!"

"Yep! You've been here everyday right?"

"Yeah! Why?"

"How many times has Carter came here?"

"Uh once or twice why?"

"Because he called me and asked how I was doing and wanted to come and see me. I assumed he hadn't seen me but Mamie said he was here"

"Sounds like he has the hots for you"

"Your the second person to say that. He does not. I don't even like him like that."

"Feelings can change"

"Shut up!"

"Oh! Getting a little testy are we?"

"Are my mom and dad still here?"

"Meryl and Don? Yeah! They hardly ever leave"

"No I mean my other parents"

"Oh! Yeah they are out there."

"Can you send them in?"

"Sure"

"Thanks"

"No problem" She hugs me and I wait for them to come in. A minute later they come in.

"Hey guys" I said with a smile

"Hey! How are you feeling?" Said Dad

"Better" My mom sits next to me and holds my hand.

"We would of came in sooner but a lot of visitors have been coming in"

"It's alright!"

"Haley sends her love! We have been keeping her updated"

"I'll have to call her later"

"She'd like that" Said Dad

"When are you guys leaving?"

"As soon as you get out of here"

"Oh nice."

"Yep! Then we will come back with Haley and visit again." Said Mom

"Awesome! I miss Haley"

"And she misses you too" Said Mom

I yawn "Oh man"

"Want us to let you sleep?"

"Yeah I guess"

"Okay! We'll see you later" Mom kisses me on the head "Love you"

"Love you too" My dad kisses me on the head also and says "Love you"

"Love you too Dad" I watch them walk out of the room. I pick up my phone and call Haley but it goes to voice mail "Hey Hal! It's me. Just calling to talk to you. Call me when you get a chance. Love and miss you" I hang up and lay my head on the pillow and fall asleep instantly.

A couple days later I'm finally getting released from the hospital. The nurse wheels me to the car and there paparazzi everywhere asking questions. I see Meryl growing very angry and then she turns around to them and yells "BACK OFF" None of them listen so Meryl gets in and we head home.

"Fucking paparazzi don't know respect"

I look at her and look back out the window. We pull up to Meryl's house which I'm still not thrilled about and head into the house. Don takes my stuff upstairs and I go to the kitchen to get something to drink and notice Henry.

"Hey sis"

"Hi


	2. Chapter 2

"I heard you were getting out so I just came here. I can't stay long because I have to get back to LA!"

"That's fine!"

"So Mom is making you stay here?"

"Yes" I said in an annoyed voice "I'm fine but she feels like she needs to watch over me"

"I know how you feel"

I chuckle a little "So I'm stuck here until who knows when"

"Have fun"

"Oh yeah loads"

I go to take the last apple but Henry grabs it and puts it up in the air

"Hey" I jump up but can't we both start laughing.

Meryl hears the laughter and smiles and heads towards the kitchen.

"Give it here" I said laughing

"Reach shorty"

I jump again and I snatch it out of his hand and then he puts me in a head lock and starts horsing around.

"Henry!" I try to break free but it doesn't work all I keep doing is laughing then we all of the sudden here Meryl scream.

"HEY! LET HER GO NOW!"

We turn around to a glaring Meryl and her face is red. I look up at Henry then back at Meryl.

"We were just-" Meryl puts her hand up and stares right at me

"You should know better" She then looks at Henry with the same look "And you know you shouldn't of been rough housing with her. I warned EVERYBODY in this house to NOT mess around with her."

"Oh come on lighten up" Henry said. My eyes go wide at what he just said.

Meryl stares at him and grows even angrier "Lighten up? LIGHTEN UP? ARE YOU KIDDING ME HENRY?"

"St-" I start to talk but she continues yelling

"SHE JUST GOT OUT OF THE HOSPITAL FROM A COMA AND YOU WANT ME TO LIGHTEN UP? DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA WHAT-"

"STOP!" I yelled right in the middle of her conversation. "Stop yelling! You don't need to act like this." Don comes in the kitchen

"What's with all the yelling?"

"Mom's freaking out about me messing around with Kenzie"

"Am I seriously the only one that cares about my daughters health?"

"Meryl why don't we go to the living room so you can calm down"

"I'm not leaving this room"

I sigh "I don't need twenty four hour protection. I'm FINE!"

Meryl looks at me and gives in and goes out with Don leaving me and Henry in the kitchen. I sigh again and shake my head.

"I don't know how long I can put up with this"

"It'll be okay"

"Yeah okay. She just went crazy on you for just putting me in a head lock. I don't get it I really don't, The doctor said I'm fine. I just need to take it easy."

"Well Mom takes things seriously. You will get used to it"

"I hope so"

Henry looks at his watch "I have to go. I'll see you later"

"Okay! Bye" He hugs me and heads out the door without saying a word to anyone else. I hear Don and Meryl talking in the other room and I go upstairs to my room. My phone rings and it's Haley.

"Hey Hal!"

"Hey! How are you doing?"

"I'm doing good. How about you?"

"The same! Just busy with work and school"

"How's school going?"

"Good!"

"That's good"

"Yep!" We are silent for a few minutes "I miss you"

"I miss you too! When you guys come back out we can spend time together"

"Awesome! So um your accident. It's not bringing back the memory about you and-" I cut her off

"I don't want to get into that. I have been trying to forget about that and it's not helping when someone brings it up."

"I'm sorry"

"It's okay"

"Well I'm gonna let you go"

"Alright! Love you!"

"Love you too!"

I hang up with her and sit there thinking about what Haley just said.

_**Flashback to Kenzie's prom**_

_** I'm getting in the car with my boyfriend Brad of a year and we are finally heading home. **_

_** "Your house or mine"**_

_** "Knock it off! You know where"**_

_** "Alright fine"**_

_** He starts to drive and keeps messing around with the car.**_

_** "Brad stop"**_

_** "What? I'm just having a little fun"**_

_** "This is not my idea of fun"**_

_** "Chill out! Nothings going to happen"**_

_** "You don't know that now stop"**_

_** He sighs but when he looks back at the road he's in the wrong lane and he swerves but it's to late. The truck smacks into his side and I start screaming. Another car hits us head on. Sending the dashboard right into my lap I'm still screaming and crying. I look over at Brad who's face is nothing but blood and the steering wheel crushing his stomach.**_

_** "Brad?" I shake him but he just leans the other way "NO NO NO NO NO! BRAD WAKE UP" I start crying and screaming**_

_** End flashback **_

Tears spring to my eyes.

"I almost had my chance Brad but I guess it wasn't time. We almost went out the same way. I never thought about you until I was pinned under the car. This brings back the horrible images of that night. I was just finally getting over it and now I have to try and get over it again" I said in a whisper and crying. I finally stop crying after twenty minutes and I head down stairs. Meryl is cooking Spaghetti for dinner when I walk into the kitchen.

"There you are!"

"Need any help?"

"No! I got it. You just relax"

I give her a look but she doesn't look up from what she is doing and without a word I turn around and go into the living room with Don.

"I can't stand being treated like I'm about to break"

"She's just worried about you"

"I know but it get's annoying"

Don looks at me "Come here" and pats the seat next to him. I sit next to him. "You have to understand where she is coming from Makenzie. She was in agony for three months and non stopped crying. You mean the world to her and to me."

I have tears in my eyes and I just stare at him. He pulls me into his arms and I stay there. "I love you Kenzie! I never stopped wondering about how you were doing and where you were" I smile and look up at him "Love you too" and put my head on his shoulder. We watch TV until Meryl calls us for dinner.

After dinner all three of us watch TV and talk a little bit. I look at the clock and it's ten.

"I think I'm gonna head to bed"

"We are right behind you" Said Meryl

All three of us head to bed. I lay there for a few minutes and drift into deep sleep. I start to dream about Brad's bloody face and the two accidents. I finally jerk awake and sit up crying. I try to sleep again but it happens again so I don't go to sleep for the rest of the night. The next three nights are the same and I start to go crazy. My bedroom door opens and it's Amber. I just stare at her.

"Kenzie? Are you okay? Everyone is worried about you"

She sits next to me "What's going on?" I curl up in a ball and start crying. Amber starts to get freaked out and rubs my back "Whatever it is you can tell me"

"Do you promise?" I said between sobs

"Yeah of coarse"

I sit up and wipe away my tears. "When I was sixteen. I had a boyfriend named Brad. We were together for a year but then on prom night he was taking me home and he was being stupid and messing around. I kept telling him to pay attention to the road and when he finally listened he was on the wrong side of the road and when he swerved to get out of the way the truck smashed into the drivers side then a car hit us head on sending the dashboard into my lap and the steering wheel crushing his stomach." I start to cry more but I control myself "I was pinned in my seat I couldn't move and then-" I stop there for a minute and continue "Then I looked over at Brad and his face was nothing but blood and the steering wheel was right up against him. I kept telling him to wake up but he wouldn't. I was lucky enough to only have some bruises and stitches. After the accident I wouldn't eat. I just stayed in my bed and finally my mom put me into therapy. I was there until I was nineteen."

"I am so sorry Kenzie!"

"It's not your fault."

Amber pulls me into a hug.

"The accident has brought back all those memories again. Every time I sleep I see his bloody face and both accidents."

"Shouldn't you tell someone?"

"NO! Promise me you won't tell ANYBODY downstairs"

"But you need help."

"And I will get it just please don't tell them"

"Okay I won't" Amber gives a half smile

"Thank you"

"I have to head out, I'll talk to you later"

"Okay! Bye"

"Bye"

Amber heads downstairs looking somber and Meryl walks up to her.

"How is she?"

Amber looks at her with a sad expression "She needs help. What she just confessed up there. She needs to go to therapy."

"What did she confess?"

"I can't tell you. I promised her I wouldn't tell anybody"

"If something is wrong then you should tell me"

"I'm sorry I have to go"

Amber rushes out of the house and Meryl looks up the stairs and see's me walking down them. She puts on a smile.

"About time you come and join us"

I just smile and walk by her and head into the kitchen.

A couple days go by and everyone is starting to worry. I'm in the kitchen and Meryl comes walking in and stands in front of me. I look at her

"What?"

"Something is wrong. What is wrong with you?"

"Nothing is wrong"

"Don't give me that! You have been acting weird for almost a week."

I raise my hands "So what? You worry way to much. I'm FINE!"

"Kenzie please just tell me what's going on with you. You can tell me anything"

Amber hears the argument and she slowly walks into the kitchen.

"Kenzie please just tell her. You need help"

I look over at her with tears springing to my eyes and see Mamie walking in "You said you wouldn't tell"

"I didn't tell anyone anything. I'm just urging you to tell your Mom."

I shake my head and tears are streaming down my face

"Kenzie please" Mamie said with watery eyes

I look at all three of them and try to run past Mamie but she grabs my arm

"NO!" I scream and yank free. I run into my room and sit on my bed. I hear someone come in and sit next to me and put a hand on me.

"Go away" I said with my face in my pillow

"Not until you confess what's going on with you" Said Meryl

I pick my head up and look at her and sit up and put my head on her shoulder and cry. After what seemed like forever I finally calm down.

"When I was sixteen my boyfriend Brad and I were heading home from prom and he was messing around and I kept telling him to stop but he wouldn't listen. When he finally did it was to late. He was driving on the wrong side of the road and when he went to go back into the other lane a truck smacked into the drivers side then I car hit us head on sending the dashboard into my lap trapping me. I was screaming and crying. I looked over at Brad and his face was nothing but blood and the steering wheel was crushing him. I kept telling him to wake up but he wouldn't. When I went to shake him he just flopped over. After the accident I couldn't eat or sleep. My mom finally put me in therapy and I was there until I was nineteen. When my accident happened it brought back all those memories and every time I close my eyes I see his bloody face and both accidents." I look up at Meryl who has tears in her eyes.

"I'm so sorry Kenzie! Nobody should ever go through that."

"I know!"

"We'll get you a therapist tomorrow"

I give a half smile "Okay! Thank you!" I hug Meryl and she holds me tight.

"I love you so much Kenzie" She strokes my hair and I look up at her

"I love you too!"

Meryl stays with me until I fall asleep. The next morning I wake up to Meryl sleeping next to me. I try not to wake her and get out of bed. I head downstairs and head to the kitchen. I see Mamie getting a cup of coffee.

"Morning" Said Mamie

"Good morning! Did you stay here last night?"

"Yeah! Ben's out of town so I decided to stay here"

"Oh cool"

"Have you seen mom? I haven't seen her since she went up with you"

"Yeah, she's in my room. She never came back down?"

"Nope!"

"Oh wow"

Meryl walks into the kitchen and notices me, She seems to relax more.

"Morning girls"

"Morning" We both said

"You never came back downstairs last night Mom"

"I know! I ended up falling asleep on Kenzie's bed"

"Oh!"

"Sorry about that"

"It's alright!" Mamie takes a sip of coffee "So what happened last night?"

"Mamie" Said Meryl in a stern voice

"No it's fine!" I look at Mamie then back at Meryl "Can we get a minute"

"Sure" Meryl takes her coffee and goes into the other room.

I explain everything to Mamie and when I'm finished everything is silent and then she walks towards me and gives me a hug.

"I'm so sorry. Nobody should ever go through that"

"I've learned to deal with it but now I just can't, So we are gonna go find a therapist today"

"Good! You should get it all out"

A couple hours later Carter shows up at the house. I open the door with a shocked expression.

"Hi" I said

"Hello! How are you feeling?"

"I'm alright! Come in"

He comes into the house and I shut the door. We both stand there awkwardly.

"So what brings you here?"

"I heard you were getting better and I wanted to come see for myself"

"Well I'm alive and standing"

"Well good! So glad to hear it"

Meryl walks into the room holding the phone about ready to hit off and notices Carter.

"Oh hi Carter! How are you?"

"Hello! I am good! How about you?"

"That's good! I'm doing good"

"That's good!"

"Are you ready to go yet Kenzie?"

I get slightly nervous "Um I'll be right back"

I leave and Meryl talks to Carter

"What's going on?" Carter says

"Um well Kenzie just recently had a traumatic accident as you know and now she is having some trouble dealing with some things so she is going to a psychiatrist to help her get through it so she won't be available for a while"

"Oh!" He says in a depressed tone. Meryl notices him grow nervous and stares off into space.

"Carter? Are you okay?"

"Yeah!" He looks at her and he knows what's about to happen

"Are you in love with my daughter?"

I walk down the stairs and hear Meryl ask that question so I stop. He is just standing there growing even more nervous.

He chuckles nervously "Which one?"

Meryl gets annoyed and says "Makenzie"

He gets more nervous and stays quiet for a few seconds then says "Yes"

I gasp quietly. I think back on our whole friendship and think _Does he love me for me? Or because I am Meryl's daughter? _

Meryl's expression stays the same "Do you actually love her for her or do you love the fact that she's my daughter?"

"What? Are you crazy? I loved her since the first time I met her. I didn't even know she was your daughter until the Oscars"

I see a slight smile on Meryl's face and she wipes on of her eyes.

"Well I'm glad to hear that"

I walk down the rest of the way and they both look at me and they know I know because of the look on my face. I stand in front of Carter and look at him.

"Is it true?"

He shifts uncomfortably "Yes" He looks right into my eyes "I have loved you since the day you walked into my office"

I smile a little bit and he just looks at me "Don't you feel the same?" I just look at him and stare at the ground then back at him and stay silent for a few minutes and I look at Meryl who has a shocked expression and I turn back to Carter.

"Lets go outside"

We go outside and we stop at the end up the stairs and I turn to him

"Carter it's very sweet of you to confess all of that but um I don't feel the same way"

Carter looks down and looks back up with a sad expression and looks away from me "Boy do I feel stupid"

"I'm really sorry but we should keep it professonal"

He nods his head and walks away. I watch him walk away and notice a van sitting in front of the gate. "What the hell?"

Meanwhile in the van a balding man with glasses and a creepy mustache says "Shit" and starts the van and leaves.

I walk back into the house and Meryl is still standing there with an astonished look.

"There was a creepy van outside the gate"

"Probably just paparazzi snooping around"

"Yeah probably"

"So you don't like him do you?"

I sigh "No! He's my agent I want to keep it that way"

"But that was so sweet of him to say"

"Oh stop it"

"You ready to go to therapy?"

"I don't wanna go today. How about tomorrow?"

"Okay! That's fine"

The next morning I wake up. I head downstairs to get the paper and I notice the van sitting out front again. I head back in and right there on the front page is Meryl's daughter getting psychiatric help?

"WHAT THE FUCK?" I start freaking out and turn on the TV to TMZ and they are saying a whole bunch of crap about me going to therapy. "How?" Meryl comes running into the living room and see's what's on the TV and then reads the article in the paper.

"How the hell did anyone find this out?"

"That BASTARD!"

I get a confused look "Huh?"

"Carter! While you went upstairs I told him that you were going to be unavailable for awhile because you were going to get help"

I stand there in shock then tears spring to my eyes "I can't believe this! How the fuck am I supposed to even leave the house and go to therapy. There's going to be paparazzi everywhere"

"We will figure something out! I am going to kill that son of a bitch"

A few hours later Meryl and I head to go to my therapy session. As soon as I get out of the car paparazzi come out of nowhere and swarm around me asking "Why are you going into therapy?" "What's wrong with you?" "Are you going insane?" and a bunch of others. It's so crowded I can barley move

"GET THE FUCK OUT OF MY WAY!"

None of them listen so I shove one out of the way and run towards the entrance. I'm in there for an hour and head back out dealing with the same thing. I tell Meryl to head to Carter's office. Meryl starts to get out of the car when we get to Carter's office and I stop her.

"No! Let me handle this"

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah"

"Okay"

Meryl squeezes my hand and I head into the building. I swing the door open to his office half startling him. He see's the look on my face and his face goes white.

"YOU STUPID SON OF A BITCH! HOW COULD YOU DO THIS TO ME?"

"Do what to you?"

"DON'T GIVE ME THAT SHIT!" I throw the newspaper in his face and he reads it. After he finishes he looks up at me and stands up.

"You have to believe that I did not tell them any of this. I would never do that to you."

"OH REALLY? I SAW THE WAY YOU LEFT YESTERDAY! YOU WERE UPSET THAT I DON'T FEEL THE SAME WAY ABOUT YOU SO YOU DECIDED THAT YOU'D JUST GO AND GIVE SOMEONE MY STORY!"

He walks over to me "Kenz you have to believe me" He touches my hand and I take it away.

"Don't touch me" I smack him across the face

He rubs his face "I swear I didn't do this" He grabs my waist and I push him into the wall and kick him in the nuts.

"YOU'RE FIRED! YOU HEAR ME? FIRED!" I walk out of his office slamming the door. I get back into the car with a worried Meryl.

"He denied EVERYTHING!"

"Of coarse he did" She shakes her head

"And now I have no agent"

"He quit?"

"No I fired him"

"Oh! We will have to get you a new agent then."

"The sooner the better"

Over the next couple days paparazzi follow me everywhere and everyone keeps checking up on me and Carter keeps calling me. I'm sitting watching TV in the living room when I hear sirens out at the front gate. "What the heck?" I get up and walk down to the gate with Meryl coming up behind me.

"What's going on here?" I said

I notice the white van sitting there "This man Sly Cooper has bugged your house and your mothers cell phone. We have been keeping a close eye on him and finally got enough proof he was doing it"

"Wait a minute! Your telling me you guys knew all of this and never told us?" Meryl said

"We thought someone told you!"

"No" Said an annoyed Meryl

"We are very sorry ma'am"

"What evidents did you have to arrest him?" I said

"Well we have the phone records and about a weeks worth of stuff said in the house and there were plenty of people saying there was a man in this spot every day"

"Can I see the stuff said in the house?"

"Sure"

The police man gets the papers and hands them to me. I read all the pages and then come across the conversation Meryl and Carter had while I was upstairs. My heart races and my breathing gets heavy and I look at Sly and run towards him.

"YOU SON OF A BITCH! WERE YOU THE ONE WHO TOLD PEOPLE THE THERAPY STORY?"

The cops hold me back and I hear Meryl yelling in the backround. The guy smirks and I try to break free of the cops hold but it doesn't work.

"ANSWER ME DAMN IT! DID YOU DO IT?" He just stares at me again and tears spring to my eyes and I freak out even more. I end up breaking free and grabbing the guys coat and shaking him.

"DAMN IT ANSWER ME RIGHT NOW!" The cops grab me and pull me back and then he finally answers.

"I did!" He smiles and chuckles a little

"YOU SON OF A BITCH!"

"If you don't love him then why are you so worked up?"

I ignore that comment and run up the drive way and get into my car. Meryl is screaming for me to come back and I take off. I try calling him but he doesn't answer any of my calls.

"SHIT!"

I get to the building and run inside and open the door to his office but it's empty. I run to the reception desk.

"Carter! Where's Carter?"

"He's not here anymore! He's getting ready to get on a plane to Texas"

"Oh no" I run back to my car and head to the airport. I park my car and run inside trying to find him. I finally notice him and yell his name.

"CARTER" I run towards him "CARTER" He looks in my direction and notices me. He gets a confused look and walks towards me.

"What are you doing here?"

"I need to talk to you"

"My plane is about to leave and I'd rather not get kicked in the balls in the airport"

"I am so sorry! I should of believed you! They caught the guy that did it. He bugged the house and my mom's phone. I saw the conversation you and my mom had and he said he sold the story. Carter I'm so sorry"

Carter's face is blank and just starring at me.

"Say something"

"Why did you come all the way here?"

"What? I wanted to apologize for what I did. I feel terrible for what I did. I will understand if you don't forgive me"

He's silent for a few minutes "I forgive you Makenzie! I love you and you should know I would never do something like that to you."

"I know! I just assumed it was you because you were the only one that knew. I want my agent back" I smile

"Well in that case I'm yours"

I smile and hug him and he picks up his bag and we walk out of the airport. I head home. When I walk into the house Meryl runs to the door.

"Thank GOD your okay"

She pulls me into a hug "I'm fine mom" Meryl pulls me from the hug and stares at me

"What?"

"That's the first time you ever called me mom"

"It is?"

"Yeah"

"Oh wow"

"Where did you run off to so fast?"

"I went to find Carter to tell him I was sorry"

"Did you find him?"

"Yeah at the airport! He was on his way to Texas and I got to him in time and explained everything. He is now my agent again"

"You really need to give that boy a chance"

I roll my eyes "I don't like him like that"

"Okay if you say so" Meryl gives me that look and walks away

"What's that supposed to mean?" I walk behind her

"Nothing!"

"Yeah sure"

A week goes by and everything is starting to get better with the therapy and everything else. I'm in my room packing up my things to go back to my house when my phone rings.

"Hello?"

"Hey what are you doing?" Said Mamie

"Packing up my room"

"Oh! Mom's finally letting you leave?"

"She kinda doesn't know"

"She is going to kill you"

"I'm almost twenty-one years old I think I can leave when I want"

"You won't be saying that when she slaps the snot out of you"

I chuckle a little bit "Oh stop! I'm gonna let you go so I can finish this. I will call you later"

"Okay! Talk to you later"

"Bye"

"Bye"

I hang up and someone knocks at the door. I feel my face go pale "Oh boy! Uh come in." Meryl opens the door and notices I'm packing and she gives me a look.

"What are you doing?"

"I'm gonna go home"

"I think not"

"Come on! I have been here for what? Two months maybe more? I think I'm fine to go home"

"I don't want you to leave! It's been fun having you here"

"I'm only twenty minutes away Mom. I'm not going that far"

"I know but still"

"I'll be fine!" I hug her and she hugs me even tighter.

"Can't you move a little closer?"

"No! The last thing I need is for you to keep knocking at my door to see how I am"

"I don't do that"

"Really? Yes you do"

"Alright fine maybe I do"

I give her a look "You do it more often than you think"

"Oh whatever"

I head downstairs to leave when Meryl calls out.

"Makenzie did you remember your socks?"

"Yes"

"What about your hair dryer?"

"Yes mother"

"Did you remember your underwear?"

"Mom your stepping on thin ice"

Don walks out to see what's going on

"What about your tampons?"

"MOM! Dad is standing right next to me"

"Doesn't bother me any!"

"Oh yeah I forgot you live with a bunch of women"

He chuckles a little bit and I hug him "See you later" I said

"Bye! Love you"

"Love you too!"

I head home and I see Amber at my front door. I smile and head to the door.

"Hey! What are you doing here?"

"Just wanted to come visit! I heard you were coming home"

"Yeah so glad I'm home now" I unlock the door and we head inside. We talk for a couple hours and she heads home. After she leaves my cell phone rings.

"Hello?"

"Hey! I have a part for you to audition for" Said Carter

"Oh cool! What is it?"

"It's about a girl moving to a new city, meets a new guy and ends up falling in love him. And all that junk"

"Well isn't that ironic"

"Yes, yes it is"

"Except for the part about me loving you"

"You'll get there eventually"

"Yeah sure"

"So do you want it or not?"

"Yes!"

"Alright be at the airport at midnight tonight"

"MIDNIGHT! Why midnight?"

"Because auditions start at five"

"Holy shit! Why?"

"I don't know the director is fucking crazy"

"Holy cow! Alright!"

"See you tonight"

"Wait your coming with me?"

"Yes! I have to"

"Why?"

"I have to finalize stuff with the director if you get the part"

"But if I don't get it then you would have gone for no reason"

"I'm not arguing. See you at the airport" He hangs up

"Well screw you" I say to the phone. I hang up and decide to call Meryl and tell her about the roll.

"Do you want me to go with you?"

"Sure"

Two hours later we are on the airplane

"I can't believe you brought your mother"

"What? She wanted to come"

"Carter where's your briefcase?"

"I don't need it"

"You sure about that?"

"Yes"

"Okay but if you loose your papers..."

Carter sighs and I can't help but laugh

"Alright mom he's suffered enough"

"Okay okay I was just picking on you"

"Good to know"

Our plane lands and we head to the audition. I sign in and wait for about twenty minutes. My audition lasts for ten minutes.

"You got the part"

"Already?"

"Yep! Congratulations"

"Thanks!"

I walk out smiling

"So how did it go" Said Meryl

"I got the part"

"Wow that fast?"

"Same thing I said"

"Wow!"

Carter finalizes the papers and we head back home. A few hours later Meryl calls me.

"Hello?"

"Have you seen my car keys"

"Why on earth would you call me for this? I have not been to the house since I left"

"But Don said you would"

"Why would he say that?"

"Don?"

"Yes"

"Where are my car keys"

"I sort of lost them"

"How the hell can you loose my car keys?"

"Um they fell into boiling water"

"How did that happen"

"Well I was boiling noodles and I still had the keys in my hand."

"How am I supposed to go places now?"

"You can call a cab"

"Do you know who I am? I AM MERYL FUCKING STREEP and MERYL FUCKING STREEP DOES NOT TAKE CABS"

"Uh mom? You do realize I'm still on the phone?"

"I don't give a shit I am Meryl fucking Streep"

"Okay bye mom"

"Don't you hang up on me"

I hang up on her and go on about my day. A month later I start shooting my movie True Love in the Windy City. It takes four months to shoot the movie.

"Alright! That's a wrap. The wrap up party is in two days"

I head out to my car and call Carter

"Hello?"

"I hate that fucking director"

"Well hello to you too and why do you hate him?"

"Because he's a fucking asshole. The whole four months we were shooting he kept telling me I need to act better and I can't use real tears"

"Why did he say that?"

"Because my eyes were to puffy to do other scenes"

"Well at least it's over"

"Thank god! In two days we have the wrap up party. You should come"

"I already planned it"

"Oh!"

"I have to go! I'll see you tomorrow"

"Alright! Bye"

"Bye"

We hang up! Two days later Carter and I head to the wrap up party! I start taking shots of Tequila and Carter is drinking the same thing. I mingle with the other actors for a while. I see Carter already drunk and trying to stand up. After about my 10th shot I black out.

The next morning I wake up to sunlight "Oh my head" I rub my head and I notice I'm not in my own bed.

"What the hell?" I whisper

I notice I am naked "What the?"

I feel someone in bed with me. I look over and see Carter. My eyes go wide and I scream "OH MY GOD!" Carter wakes up and notices me. His eyes go wide as well.

"What the fuck did you do to me?"

"ME? LOOK AT YOU! I didn't do shit"

"Alright! What happened last night?"

"Well all I know is we went to the party I kept drinking shots and the next thing I know I'M IN BED WITH YOU!"

"What's wrong with that?"

"EVERYTHING!"

"Ouch! That hurts"

"This is bad."

"Yeah no kidding"

Five minutes later Amber walks in the room with Meryl.

"What's going on in here" Said Amber

"How the hell did we get here?"

"Well you called me and said you needed a ride. When I got there you and Carter where all over each other making out and all that nasty stuff. When you got here you ran into the guest room and shut and locked the door. Five minutes later I hear moaning."

I pull the covers over my head "Oh my god"

"I thought you wanted to keep it professional Kenzie?"

"Mom" I said in annoyed voice "Shut up"

"Whens the wedding" Said Meryl

"MOM! GET THE HELL OUT OF HERE!"

"Alright! I'm going"

Meryl leaves and Amber stands there

"You too"

"But this is my house! So how was he?"

"GET OUT!" I said

Amber leaves and Carter looks at me

"Yeah so how was I?"

"I wouldn't know! I don't remember last night"

"Well neither do I and you don't hear me complaining"

"Of course your not complaining because your in love with me you ass"

"And what's the problem with that?"

"YOU'RE MY AGENT!"

"So!"

I punch him in the arm

"Ouch"

I get out of bed and get dressed "This night NEVER happened" I leave and head home. Five weeks later I notice I'm late for my period

"Oh no" I start to freak out and decide to go get a pregnancy test from the store. I return home and pee on the stick and wait for the results. I sit there dazzing and hear the timer go off. I pick up the test and notice it has two pink lines. My heart races and tears spring to my eyes.

"This can't be happening!" I start crying and I decide to head to Mom's. On the way Mamie calls me.

"Hello?"

"Hey! Head to Mom's I have some news to tell everybody"

"I'm actually heading there now!"

"Oh cool! See you there"

"Okay! Bye"

"Bye"

I hang up and pull into Mom's drive away ten minutes later. I head inside to a very anxious family.

"So what's the big news?" Henry said

"We have to wait for Mom and Dad. They don't even know I have news."

"You didn't call them?" Louisa said

"No! Thought it would be a surprise"

"All five kids under one roof? That will be quit the surprise for them"

A few minutes later Meryl and Don walk in and see all of us kids. Meryl instantly smiles.

"What's the occasion?"

"I have some news" Said Mamie smiling

"Oh what is it?"

"I'm pregnant"

Meryl's eyes go wide and screams with excitement. She runs over to Mamie.

"My first grand baby! About time" She kisses Mamie on the cheek.

I stand there in shock and kinda dazed.

"Make that two" I said

Meryl looks at me dumbfounded "What?"

Tears spring to my eyes "I'm pregnant also"

Everyone in the room smiles and hugs me. Meryl and Don are absolutely excited.

"How far along are you" Said Mamie

"Almost six weeks I think. I just found out today"

"Holy cow me too"

I give a half smile

"You don't seem to excited"

"I'm not! I don't want a baby at twenty-one. I'm not ready" I start crying "It's bad enough that Carter and I can't even remember that night."

"What? Carter is the father?"

"Yeah!"

"Does he know yet?"

"Not yet!"

Everyone in the room starts leaving but me. I go to the kitchen and get something to drink then Meryl walks in smiling. I just give her a look.

"Aren't you happy about this?"

"Mom how could I be? I had drunk sex with my agent and I can't even remember it. I don't want to have a baby now nor did I ever think it would be with Carter"

Meryl goes to say something but someone knocks at the door. She goes in to get the door and comes back with Carter. My heart drops to my stomach

"Look speak of the devil" Said Meryl

"Oh so you were talking about me?"

I give Mom a dirty look "Sorta"

"We got some big news today"

"Mom!" I said sternly

Carter looks at me "And what was that?"

"Mamie's pregnant" I said

"Oh cool"

"It sure is! The baby is going to have a little cousin on the same day too" Said Meryl

I give Meryl another dirty look

"Oh really who?"

I stay silent for a few minutes "Me"

Carter's face goes white "What?"


	3. Chapter 3

"I'm pregnant"

Carter sits down on the chair and looks at me "Are you sure?"

"Yeah! I took a test today and there was two pink lines"

"Holy cow! This is a shock but yet so exciting"

"Maybe for you!"

"Your not excited?"

"Why would I be Carter? I'm twenty one years old. I never wanted a baby until I got older and I never wanted to have sex with you."

"Kenzie be..." I interrupt Meryl

"Could you please just stay out of this? It's our problem not yours. Just please leave us alone"

Meryl gives me a surprised look then it fades into a somber kind of look and she walks away. Carter and I sit there in silence for a few minutes.

"So your telling me your not excited to have this baby?"

"Not really! This was not supposed to happen. That night wasn't even supposed to happen."

"But it did happen and now we have to take responsibility for our actions."

"What the fuck man? I never wanted this kid"

"We could always give it up for adoption"

"NO!"

"Mom would you get out of here"

"I will not let you put your child up for adoption. I made that mistake and I won't let you do the same"

"You have no idea what I'm going to do so just stay out of it"

Meryl just looks at me and leaves again

"She's right! As much as I don't want a baby I can't give it up"

"I respect your decision and now I am going to my office to get drunk. See you later"

"Of course you are"

"Call if you need anything"

He leaves and I sit there thinking about things. A few hours later I get a phone call.

"Hello?"

"Hey baby mama. I am in jail because I am drunk off my ass"

"Don't call me that"

"Your pregnant with my child. What am I supposed to call you?"

"You're drunk so bye"

I hang up the phone.

The next day Carter shows up at the house. I let him in and walk away.

"What no kiss?"

I turn around and give him the nastiest look "I am gonna smack the SHIT out of you"

"Not even pregnant twenty four hours and you already want to kill me"

"Don't make me kick you in the balls again"

"Whoa calm down killer!"

"How do you expect me to calm down when you called me last night IN JAIL DRUNK!"

"Alright I'm sorry! Just calm down please"

I relax a little bit and sit down on the couch and Carter sits down next to me.

"I promise I will quit drinking for our baby's sake"

"You should"

"I know and I will!" He smiles and he puts a hand on my stomach. I put my hand on top of his and look up at him. We end up kissing and I finally break it.

"What?"

"Nothing"

A week later Meryl and I go to my first appointment.

"Has Mamie had her first appointment yet?" I said

"Her's is tomorrow"

"Oh! That's cool"

They call my name and I head back. I put on a gown and they ask me all kinds of questions and they do an ultra sound. They show me the picture

"That right there is your baby"

I smile and tears spring to my eyes, I hear Meryl sniffle and I look up at her and notice tears running down her cheeks which makes me cry. Mom squeezes my hand and smiles at me. They print off copies then we leave. I tell Meryl to drop me off at my house.

"I'll see you later! Love you" I said

"Love you too"

I head into the house and finally decide to call my other family about the baby

"Hey Kenzie haven't heard from you in a while"

"Yeah been a little busy"

"I bet! So what have you been up to?"

"Oh nothing much! I have some news for you guys"

"Oh yeah? What is is?"

"Well I'm pregnant"

"What? Really?"

"Yeah! I'm a month along"

"Who's the father?"

"My agent!"

"Oh my word"

"It's not what you think! We went to my wrap up party and well we both got drunk and ended up having sex. Neither of us remember anything. I wasn't happy about it at all but when I saw the sonogram today I have a total different out look"

"Babies do that"

"Yeah! I'm sorry I didn't let you know sooner"

"It's okay! I'm just happy to be a grandma"

I smile "Everybody is happy here"

"I bet" I hear a beep and see it's Grace "Hey I will call you back later Grace is calling me"

"Okay love you"

"Love you too" I click over to Grace "Hey"

I hear sniffling on the other line "Grace? What's wrong?"

"It's Mamie! She's in the hospital! She was having sharp pains and she might end up loosing the baby."

"Oh my gosh! I'll be right over"

"Okay!"

I hang up and rush over to the hospital. I wait in the waiting room with everyone else and the doctor comes out.

"How is she?" Said Meryl

"She and the baby are doing okay. She just needs to take it easy for a while"

"Oh thank god"

"You can see her if you want"

"Okay! Thank you doctor"

"Your welcome"

Meryl instantly goes back to Mamie. My phone rings and it's Carter.

"Hi Carter!"

"How did the appointment go?"

"Good! I have pictures!"

"Good! I'll be over in a few to see them"

"I'm not home I'm at the hospital right now"

"What? Why?"

"Mamie was having sharp pains and almost lost the baby. She just has to take it easy"

"Oh wow! Hope she get's better"

"Me too!"

"Well I will let you go"

"Okay! Talk to you later"

"Okay! Bye"

"Bye"

I hang up with him then twenty minutes later I go back with Mamie. She cries to me and we talk a little then I head home. I'm in the kitchen getting something to eat when the front door opens and I hear Carter's footsteps.

"Don't you know how to knock?"

"I come over at this time everyday whats the sense of knocking when you know I'm coming"

"It's called manners"

"Oh whatever! I wanna see the pictures of my little squirt"

"Hold on" I go get the pictures and hand them to him. He instantly smiles and looks at me and I smile back. He walks over to me and puts his hand on my stomach again and I remove set hand

"You do realize once the baby is here you can't be working in time square and working all the time"

"Yeah but then I have to mozy on over to your house and move in"

"Do you want to?"

"What?"

"Move in"

"Of coarse"

"Good!"

"So do I sleep in the guest bedroom or..." I give him a glare "Okay I'm sleeping in the guest bedroom"

"You can move in tonight"

"Tonight?"

"Yeah so we can set everything up"

"Alright then"

I go with him to help back up his things and head back to the house. I help him unpack everything and set some things up.

"Oh by the way I got you a part"

"What part?"

"You are a pregnant cop who witnesses a crime off duty and you have to go into witness protection but the bad guys find you and you must fight your way to kill them all before they kill you"

"Sounds interesting"

"So you'll do it?"

"Yeah"

"Okay I'll let them know"

"Okay"

I put blankets in Carter's room and he walks in when I'm making the bed. He puts his arms around my waist placing them on my stomach.

"What are you doing?"

"Nothing! Can't I just put my hands on your stomach?"

"You do it everyday"

"So! I'm a soon to be proud daddy"

I smile and turn around and put my arms around his neck and he kisses me. He lays me down on the bed and kisses me even more. The next morning I wake up in Carter's arms. I go to get up but he forces me back down next to him.

"Where do you think your going?"

"To get out of bed"

"Let's just lay here all day"

"I am not doing that"

"Why not?"

"Because I have stuff to do"

"Like what?"

"I don't know"

"Exactly"

He kisses me and I pull away.

"I really should get up"

"Oh come on it's not like we have anything to do"

"We? I believe YOU have work to do with your other clients"

"Fuck my clients"

"You already did"

He smiles "And I wouldn't have it any other way"

"You're sick"

I feel a sudden wave of nausea come over me and I run to the bathroom puking.

"Kenzie?"

"Go away!"

I hear him walk into the bathroom anyway and he holds my hair back

"Carter get out of here. You don't need to be watching me puke"

"I'm just trying to help"

I hear someone ring the door bell "You can help by answering the door" As soon as he leaves I end up puking again and then a couple minutes later Mom comes in the bathroom while I am brushing my teeth.

"Carter said you were sick"

"Morning sickness"

"Oh! I had that with all five of you"

"It's not fun"

"No it isn't"

"I see Carter moved in" Meryl is smiling from ear to ear

"Oh stop with the smile. I just thought he should move in and be closer so when the baby gets here he won't be so far away"

"Good idea but I still think you two should start dating"

"For your information we are"

"Since when?"

"Last night"

"Well I'm glad"

"Of coarse you are"

Meryl and I decide to go out for lunch. While eating I see a couple paparazzi snapping pictures of us.

"That will be in the papers and magazines tomorrow" I said

"You'll get used to it"

"It's annoying the shit out of me"

"Well darling it's what happens when you go into the movie business"

We finish eating and Mom drops me off at home. I head inside and sit down on the couch to watch TV. I end up falling asleep and wake up to Carter kissing my stomach.

"Sorry didn't mean to wake you"

"It's fine"

He gives me a kiss and I move over a little so he can lay down with me. I put my head on his shoulder and he puts one arm around me.

"How was your day"

"Good went to lunch with my mom and came back here watched a little TV and fell asleep until now"

"Sounds fun!"

"Loads! How about you?"

"Just the normal! Calling clients telling them about roles, paper work and all that kind of stuff"

"Fun"

"Which reminds me! Next week you are set to go on location in Colorado for your movie"

"Colorado?" I said in surprise

"Yeah! I'm not to happy about it but you'll be back before you know it"

"Your not going?"

"I can't"

"Well that blows! By the time you see me again I'll be fat"

"Oh stop you will not. It will at least take two months"

"Yeah which puts me at three months"

"You'll barely be showing"

"You better be right"

I chuckle and we end up falling asleep together on the couch. A week later I head out for Colorado.

"Don't work to hard out there" Carter said

"I'll try not to" I give a half smile. I kiss and hug him. I end up crying and he try's to comfort me but Meryl ends up taking over.

"Hey! It's okay! You'll be back sooner than you think"

"I know! It's these stupid hormones" I wipe my eyes and hug Meryl

"I hated them!"

I start crying again "Nobody's going to be there to help me with my pregnancy while I'm there"

"Oh hunny!" Meryl pulls me into a hug which makes me cry even more "You know I'm a phone call away."

"I hate this" I said in between sobs

"We all do but you have to do it"

"I know"

I say my goodbyes to everyone else but when I get to Mamie we both end up crying like baby's. Ben and Carter have to pull us apart and get me to my plane. I give Carter another kiss and head to get on the plane.

Two months later my movie wraps up and I head home to surprise Carter. I run into the house all smiles.

"Carter?"

He comes around the corner and his face lights up

"Your home"

"Surprise" I smile and I run into his arms. "I've missed you so much"

"I've missed you too" He non stop kisses me and then kisses my stomach. "Told you there would be no bump"

"There's starting to be one" I lift up my shirt and you can see a little bump. Carter places his hand there and smiles. I look up at him and kiss him passionately and we move to the bedroom.

"Oh god did I miss that" I said

"So I am good in bed"

I punch him in the arm "Shut up"

"Ouch"

I snuggle up to him putting my stomach against his and wrapping my legs around him. I look up at him and smile. He moves a little hair out of my face

"I love you" He said

I sit up and sit there for a few minutes

"What?"

I turn back to him and kiss him and he pulls me in deeper. I pull away and look at him

"I love you too"

"What?"

"I love you Carter!"

He smiles and pulls me toward him "Oh god I've been waiting so long for you to say that" He gets on top of me and we end up doing it for the second time. I lay there out of breath.

"Okay! I need to get in the shower"

I head to the bathroom and come back out twenty minutes later and find Carter sleeping. I go over and kiss him on the lips.

"Hey! I'm gonna go over to my mom's"

"Okay! Have fun"

"I'll try" I give him another kiss and head over to Mom's. I pull into the driveway and head into the house.

"Mom?"

I hear nothing and start heading upstairs when Meryl walks out in a robe and Dad walking out in robe heading to the bathroom.

"Oh good god!"

Meryl smiles and gets excited "Your home"

"Yeah and apparently I came at the wrong time"

She ignores the comment and hugs me "Let me get changed and I'll be right down"

"You do that"

I head back downstairs and wait. Twenty minutes later Mom walks in and kisses the top of my head.

"So glad your back home"

"Me too!"

"How was the flight home?"

"Good!"

"That's good"

"I told Carter I loved him"

"What? When?"

"Today when I got home"

"Did you mean it?"

Tears spring to my eyes "Yeah!"

Mom smiles "I knew this day would come"

I chuckle a little "It's crazy! When I left I didn't love him but when I came home and he bent down and kissed my stomach I thought it was so sweet. Then it hit me. He told me he loved me when we were laying in bed and that's when I said I loved him too. He has been amazing these past three months"

"That is so sweet! I'm glad you got yourself a good man"

"Yeah! How's Mamie?"

"She's doing good!"

"That's good! I was going to call her but never got around to it"

Dad walks into the room and he kisses me on the top of my head

"Glad your back"

"Me too"

"When did you get back?"

"This morning! I wanted to surprise everyone so I didn't tell anyone"

"Ah"

"Well I'm going to head home! I'll see you both later"

"Okay! Love you" Said Meryl

"Love you too" I hug Mom and then dad "Love you Dad"

"Love you too"

I head home and pull into the drive way twenty minutes later. I head inside and find Carter in the guest room putting together a crib. He sees me and smiles and gets up off the floor and gives me a kiss.

"I was hoping to have it together by the time you got home"

"When did you get it?"

"After you left! Do you like it?"

"I love it!" I smile and kiss him again

"I'm glad"

He goes back to putting it together and I make myself something to eat. Carter get's done with the crib twenty minutes later. I go in and look and I love it. I decide to call Mamie.

"Hey Kenz!"

"Hey! How are you?"

"I'm good! How about you?"

"I'm great!"

"That's good! So when are you coming home?"

"I already am! I flew in this morning. I wanted to surprise everyone but I never got around to getting over to you."

"Oh! That's awesome"

"Yeah! I came home from Mom's and Carter was putting together a crib."

"Aw! Do you like it?"

"Yes I do"

"Good! We still need to get one. I'm thinking tomorrow maybe"

"So exciting"

"Yeah it is"

We talk for twenty more minutes then I hang up with her. The next morning I wake up to my phone ringing.

"Who on earth is calling you at 8am?"

I look at the caller ID "It's Louisa" I answer "Hello?"

"Kenzie" She sniffles "It's Mamie! She's in the hospital. She lost the baby" I hear her start crying and I sit there in shock and tears start streaming down my face.

"I'll be right there" I hang up the phone and rush out of bed.

"Where are you going?"

"Mamie lost her baby" I start running around the room and Carter gets up and takes my shoulders.

"Do you want me to go with you?"

I shake my head "No! I'll be fine"

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah" I give him a quick kiss and I race off to the hospital. I run into the hospital. I go to the fifth floor and when I walk out of the elevator I see everyone crying. I don't see Mom so I assume she's back in the room with Mamie and Ben. I walk up to Grace and once she sees me she stands up and hugs me and I instantly start crying.

"How did this happen?" I said

"Nobody knows."

"This isn't fair"

"I know but you should go back there. She's been asking for you."

"She is?"

"Yeah! Mom's back there with her right now"

"Okay"

I head back to her room and walk in. I start crying when I see her laying in bed with a blank stare. She looks over at me and starts crying which makes me cry even more. I sit next to her on the bed and hold her hand. Mom cries even more and Ben just leaves the room.

"This isn't fair. You were supposed to have the first baby" I said

"I guess it wasn't meant to be"

"You should be the one having the baby and giving mom her first grandchild."

"I doesn't matter who gives the first grandchild" Mom said

"Kenzie! Don't think I'm jealous of you or any of that because I'm not. Yes I'm sad because I lost my baby but I'm excited to be an aunt."

I smile a little and lay down next to her in the bed and we cry even more. An hour later I leave the room and head back out to the waiting room and sit next to Grace. She looks at me with red eyes and tries to smile then rubs my tummy

"How's my little Niece or Nephew?"

"Good! I have an appointment in a couple weeks."

"Awesome!"

"Yeah"

She squeezes my hand and I decide to head home. I walk into the house and Carter instantly comes up to me.

"How's she doing?"

"Alright! She's upset but excited that she is going to be an aunt"

"That's good"

"Yeah!" My voice cracks and I start crying again "STUPID hormones"

Carter holds me until I stop crying.

"You hungry" He asks

"A little bit"

"What do you want"

"Whatever you wanna make"

"How about Spaghetti?"

"That actually sounds good"

"Good! I'll make it"

While he cooks dinner I go into the baby's room and look at the crib he put up and I smile. Carter walks in and puts his arms around me.

"I can't wait to meet our baby" He says

"Me too"

We talk for a couple minutes then go out and eat our dinner then watch a movie. We both end up falling asleep on the couch in each others arms.

A couple weeks later Carter and I go to our baby appointment. They take blood and finally do an ultra sound. We see the baby and we both smile.

"He or she is doing very well"

"When will we find out what it is?" I asked

"About another month!"

"Cool"

The doctor takes pictures then we listen to the heartbeat.

"We have a very healthy baby on our hands"

"Good" I said

"Alright well I'll see you in another month"

"Alrighty!"

The doctor leaves and I put on my clothes. Carter and I head home! The next day I notice my bump grew a little bigger. I go to put on jeans but when I try to zip them and button them they don't do either. I try and fuss with it and I flop down on the bed and start crying. Carter hears me crying and comes into the bedroom.

"What's wrong?"

"I'm fat" I said crying

"No your not"

"I can't button or zip my pants" I cry even more

He comes over to me and sits me up. "It was going to happen sooner or later"

"Oh thanks" I start crying again and flop back down on the bed. The door bell rings and Carter runs out of the room to get it. A few minutes later Mom walks into the room. I look at her and cry.

"What's wrong"

"My pants won't zip or button up anymore"

"She's been like this all morning and day" Said Carter

"Shut up Carter!" I said

I pout and cry more "I'm fat"

"It's just the baby growing" Mom sits down next to me and rubs my back and I put my head on her shoulder. "We'll have to go shopping for maternity clothes."

As soon as she says maternity clothes I start crying again. Mom just comforts me until I stop crying.

"How about we go now?"

"I suppose"

"Okay! I'll let you change your pants"

She gets up and I take my jeans off and look in the mirror at my bump. I run my hand over it and keep it there for a few seconds and then I put on sweats. I look in the mirror again and now you can definitely tell I'm pregnant. I head out to the living room and Carter looks at me.

"What?"

"You look so beautiful"

I give him a look "Shut up! No I don't"

He walks over to me and puts a hand on my stomach "Yes you do! Your stomach might have gotten bigger over night but that doesn't change anything"

I smile "You're so sweet" I kiss him and he pulls me in closer.

"Hello!" Mom waves her hands "I'm still in the room here"

I break the kiss and laugh "I'll see you later"

"Okay"

Mom and I leave! We are in the maternity store buying clothes and when we walk out a couple paparazzi snap pictures.

"Great! Now the whole world is going to know I'm pregnant"

"Oh well! It was gonna get out sooner or later"

I sigh and we get into the car. I put my seat belt on then I feel something move in my stomach "Whoa"

"What?"

"The baby just moved for the first time" Mom and I both smile and I put my hand on my stomach and leave it there.

"That's a wonderful feeling"

"It sure is!"

We decide to go get something to eat then head home an hour later.

"I'll call you later" Mom said

"Alright! Love you"

"Love you too!" Meryl hugs me and then rubs my stomach and smiles

I walk into the house and set the bags down on the kitchen table. Carter walks into the kitchen and sees all the bags.

"That's a lot of clothes"

"I know I kinda went over board"

"I'd say so"

"I felt the baby more for the first time"

Carter's face lights up "That's awesome!"

As soon as I say that I feel it again "It just happened again" Carter walks over and places his hand on my stomach "You won't be able to feel it yet"

"Well that blows"

I laugh a little bit. "Soon enough"

"We should talk about baby names"

"I was thinking that actually. Let me get something to drink then we'll discuss"

"Alright" Carter heads to the living room then I head in and sit next to him.

"Okay! I was thinking about if we have a boy we should name him David Scott" Carter says

"I don't think so"

"Why not?"

"It's ugly"

"Alright fine! What do you have in mind?"

"Aaron Samuel"

He shrugs "I actually like that

"You just don't want to argue with a hormonal pregnant women"

"No really I actually like it"

"Good! Now enlighten me with your choice for a girl. I already know what I want to name her"

"So I basicly get no say?"

"Pretty much"

He shakes his head "I like Rylee Elizabeth"

"It's cute but no"

"What's your choice then?"

"Olivia Louise"

"Ahh after your mom"

"Yep"

"So Aaron for a boy and Olivia for a girl?"

"Yes"

"Alright then I guess that's settled"

I hesitate bringing up the next subject but I do it anyway "I was gonna have the baby's last name be Gummer."

He looks at me "What?"

"I said I want the baby's..." He interrupts

"I heard you! Why not my last name?"

"Well what if we don't last?"

"So! Lots of people don't last and they still have the Dad's last name"

"I just want the baby to have my last name in case we do ever split"

"Your last name isn't even Gummer"

"Yes it is! I changed it forever ago"

"I think I should have a little say in what the last name should be"

"I'm the one carrying this thing for nine fucking months"

"Don't give me that line of bullshit! It's my fucking kid too and it should have my last name"

I spring up out of my seat "And it's IN MY BODY NOT YOURS! I AM CARRYING IT FOR NINE MONTHS AND I WILL NAME IT WHATEVER THE FUCK I WANT!" I grab my car keys and head for the door

"Where do you think your going?"

"Getting away from you"

"It's pouring down rain"

"I'm not going to melt" I slam the door and head to Mom's. I pull in the drive way and knock. Mom opens the door and see's me there soaked.

"Kenzie! What are you doing here" I go inside

"Carter and I got into a fight so I left"

"About what?"

"Baby's last name"

"You don't want to give the baby his last name?"

"No! What if we don't last Mom? I want the baby to have my last name"

"It's your choice and I will support you no matter what"

My cell phone rings and I ignore the call.

"He's probably worried about you"

"Let him worry then"

"Kenzie"

"I don't want to talk to him right now"

She looks at me and gives up. We decide to watch a movie together. While we are watching the movie Meryl's phone rings and I see it's Carter.

"Don't you dare answer it"

She picks it up

"MOM!" I said in low but stern voice

"Hello?"

I give her a dirty look

"Yeah she is"

I throw my hands up in the air "Oh my gosh!"

"Alright see you in a few"

She hangs up

"I can't believe you"

Twenty minutes later Dad lets Carter in and he comes into the living room where Meryl and I are sitting talking.

"Hi Carter!" Said Mom

"Hello!"

Mom looks between me and Carter

"I'll let you two talk!"

She gets up and heads towards the kitchen to talk to Don. I sit there starring at the blanket that I'm covered up with and Carter comes over and sits by my feet.

"I'm sorry!" He says

I look up from my blanket and glare at him "You should be"

"I just want what's best for our baby"

"And you think I don't?"

"No! I'm not saying that at all."

I sigh "It's these stupid hormones"

"It's alright! I don't want to argue about this anymore"

"Neither do I"

I look at the TV

"I love this show"

Carter sits next to me and I put my head on his shoulder. I instantly fall asleep on his shoulder.

A month later Carter and I go to our doctor appointment to find out what we are having. The nurse finally calls us back and we wait to see the doctor. He comes in five minutes later.

"Hello! How are you doing today?"

"Good"

"That's good! Let's find out what you're having"

I lay back and lift up my shirt. He puts the jell on my stomach and puts the thing on my stomach. He moves it around and freezes the picture.

"See that right there?" I squint a little to see "You are having a little girl"

I smile and look up at Carter. He looks down at me and smiles

"Yay! My little Olivia" I said

"Oh pretty name"

"Thanks!"

He wipes off my stomach. "She's very healthy and growing at the normal weight. I'll see you next month."

"Okay! Thank you"

"You're welcome"

I get off the table and we head home.

"This is so exciting. Now we can finally start buying things" I said

"She is going to be spoiled rotten"

"She sure is"

We pull into the drive way and we head into the house.

"You should call your mom"

"I should"

I grab my phone and call mom

"What's the news?"

"Hello to you too"

"Well?"

"How about we get everyone together tonight for dinner and I'll tell everyone then"

"Oh come on I wanna know now"

"You will have to wait"

"You're a little stink pot"

"I know! See you at the house later"

"Can't wait! Haven't seen you in a month"

"Yeah wait until you see me. I look like a hippo"

"Oh whatever"

"I do"

"Bye Makenzie"

"Bye Mom"

We hang up and I call everyone else to be at Mom's around six.

Later on that night Carter and I head over to Mom's. We head inside and as soon as Mamie catches sight of me she runs up to me.

"Look at that cute belly" She rubs my stomach and hugs me "How are you feeling?"

"Fat and tired"

She smiles rubs my stomach again and this time she kicks

"Oh! Did you feel that"

"Yeah!" Mamie smiles "She kicked to her aunt Mamie's touch"

I smile and head to the kitchen where everyone else is. Mom's face lights up when she see's me. She walks over to me and hugs me then rubs my stomach.

"So cute"

"Glad you think so"

Someone covers my eyes "Guess who" I smile

"Henry" He uncovers my eyes and I turn around and hug him.

"Hey sis!"

"Hi"

"So am I have a niece or Nephew?"

"You'll find out"

"You are such a tease"

"I know"

I talk to Henry for a couple more minutes then talk to Louisa and Grace who do the same thing as everyone else. We finally sit down and eat. I make everyone wait for a couple more minutes.

"Alright! I think I've made you guys wait long enough"

"Ya think" Said Mamie

"We are having a little girl"

Everyone burst out in excitement. Everyone comes over and hugs me. Carter's phone rings and he get's up to go answer it. A couple minutes go by and I hear a noise out by the front door. I get up to go see and I find Carter fighting with a man.

"CARTER!" I run over to see who but when I do the man pushes him into the house sending Carter right into me and slamming me against the wall. I end up falling to the ground on my back. Mom hears the noise and see's the whole thing when I get knocked over. I look at the man and it's Sly Cooper! My eyes widen and Mom runs to my side.

"Kenzie"

"Mom how did he break out of jail?"

Henry knocks Sly down right be side me and I scream

"Let's not worry about that right now! We need to get you out of here"

She helps me up and takes me to the living room. I see Ben run out to the other room then Louisa comes in the living room.

"Your not hurt are you?"

"No! I'm fine"

"Their on the way" Louisa said

"Good!"

Carter comes running into the living room and kneels in front of me.

"Are you okay?"

"Yes I'm fine"

He looks at my belly and rubs it. A few minutes later the police show up. Carter tells them everything and then they take Sly back to jail. I sit back down on the couch and put my head on Mom's shoulder.

"Are you sure you don't want to go to the hospital?" Mom said

"I fell on my back I'm fine! She's actually moving around in there"

"Oh good"

Henry walks in

"Alright I'm leaving! I'll see you guys soon"

"Okay Hun"

I lift my head off Mom's shoulder so she can hug him. He looks at me.

"What no hug?"

"I am not getting up from this couch!"

"Well alrighty then"

He bends down and gives me a hug then says his good byes to everyone else. After Henry leaves everyone else starts leaving but me and Carter.

"Where the heck is Carter?"

As I say that he comes walking into the living room

"Hey Meryl is it alright if Kenzie stays here for the night?"

"Of coarse"

"What? Why?" I said

"I want to make sure the house is safe. He could of done something there"

"And you think I want you going over there?"

"I'll be fine"

"Alright fine"

He walks over to me and kisses me then my stomach. When he does that Olivia kicks.

"Oh! She knows her Daddy's kisses already"

"Huh"

"She kicked when you kissed my belly"

I put his hand on my stomach and then she kicks again. Carter's face lights up and looks at me. I smile.

"That's amazing"

"I know"

He kisses me one last time and leaves. Mom sits down next to me.

"So have you guys thought of any names?"

"Already have one" I smile

"Oh really? What?"

"Olivia Louise Gummer"

She smiles

"That's a beautiful name"

"Of course! She's being named after her Grandma"

She chuckles a little bit and I put my head on her shoulder again. I end up falling asleep on her shoulder then I feel someone covering me up. I open my eyes to see Dad covering up both Mom and myself. I notice that we are still on the couch. I smile at Dad then I fall back to sleep.

The next morning I wake up and I look up and see Mom with her head on the arm of the couch and me laying on her side. I carefully get up so I don't wake her then cover her back up. I go to the bathroom and look at the clock and it's only 6:30.

"Oh you have got to be kidding me"

I don't want to wake anyone so I go back to the couch and lay down at the other end and play on my phone. I lay there for two hours until Mom finally wakes up and see's me at the other end. She rubs her eyes and stretches.

"Morning!"

"Morning! How long have you been up?"

"Since 6:30"

"Wow"

"I know! I've been doing that for the past two days"

"Your body is preparing you for what's to come"

"Joy"

Over the next two months Carter and I have been setting up the baby's room, going to doctor appointments and getting everything ready. Carter and I are at Mom's for dinner. Dad leaves to go do something so Mom, Carter and I go to the living to sit around and talk.

"So is it just going to be Carter and you in the room when you give birth?"

I look at Carter then back at Mom "No! I want you to be in there with us!"

She smiles and get's a little teary eyed "I'd be honored to be in there"

"Good!" I smile and try to get up to give her a hug. Carter helps me up and I sit next to her and hug her. When I lean over to hug her Olivia's foot goes into my rib cage and I gasp in pain and lean over.

"Oh god" I put my hand by my ribs and tears stream down my face. Carter freaks out.

"What's going on"

"Her foot is in my ribs"

Mom rubs my side to get her foot out of my ribs. Five minutes later her foot is finally out of my ribs.

"When that happens again just rub your side"

"That is the worst pain ever"

"Wait until labor"

"Yeah not looking forward to that"

"Well are you ready to go home?" Asked Carter

"I suppose"

Carter gets up and helps me up. I hug Mom and then we head home. When we get home I go straight for the bedroom and lay down. Carter comes in and lays down next to me.

"Bed already?"

"Well you carry this huge belly around and see how tired you get"

"Alright I'll let you sleep then"

"Thanks!"

"No problem"

I instantly fall asleep when he leaves.

Another two months later Carter and I go to my last appointment. I lay down on my back and the doctor does the last ultra sound.

"Looking good! I could see you going two weeks early"

"Really?" I look at Carter "That's right around Mom's birthday"

"Oh wow it is"

"That would be a nice birthday present for your mom" Said the doctor

"Oh yeah"

"Alright maybe I'll see you guys soon"

"Okay"

The doctor leaves and then we get into the car to head home.

"Lets stop by Mom's! I wanna tell her that she might share a birthday" I smile

"You should call her first"

"Yeah your right"

I call

"Hello?"

"Hey! Are you home?"

"Yes I am!"

"Okay! Carter and I are going to stop over"

"Awesome! See you soon"

"Okay! Bye"

We hang up

We get to Mom's fifteen minutes later and go inside.

"Where are you at Mom?"

"Kitchen"

We walk into the kitchen

"What are you doing in here?"

"Just making a cake"

"Oh yummy"

"What brings you here"

"We just got done with my last baby appointment"

"Oh! How did that go?"

"Good! He said I could go two weeks early"

"Oh cool" She is stirring something then sets it down and looks at me "Wait! That's around my birthday"

I just smile "Isn't that awesome?"

"Yeah it is"

We stay at mom's for a couple hours then we head home.

It's two days before Mom's birthday and everyone is on edge because I could go any day. It's 4am when I get woken up with a sharp pain in my stomach. I sit up and then twenty minutes later it happens again. I shake Carter

"Carter!"

"Hmm"

"It's time"

"Time for what?"

"The baby"

He springs out of bed and gets dressed

"How far apart are your contractions?"

"Twenty minutes"

"Good we have time"

He grabs my bag and helps me to the car. I call mom

"Come on Mom answer"

She doesn't answer so I call again and this time she answers

"Hello?"

"Hey Mom! It's time"

"Huh?"

"I'm in labor"

"Holy cow! I'll be right there"

"Alright"

I hang up then I end up having another contraction.

"OH GOD THIS FUCKING HURTS!"

"We're almost there"

He steps on the gas. Five minutes later we pull into the hospital parking lot. Meryl pulls in as soon as we park and she runs over to us and helps me inside. As we check in my water breaks.

"Oh god! My water just broke"

"Your fine!" Said Mom

They put me into a room and hook me up to a fetal monitor and all sorts of other things. Two hours into labor my contractions are still twenty minutes apart so they check me and I'm only 4 centimeters.

"She has one of your traits Carter! STUBBORN!" I say

"Your stubborn too"

"Oh shut up"

I have another contraction and I squeeze the side bars and scream.

"Breath Kenzie" Meryl says and rubs my back

"Carter go call everyone else please! I'm sure they want to be here"

"It's 6:30am"

"Who gives a fuck just call them"

"Okay okay"

He leaves and comes back twenty minutes later.

"Mamie and Louisa are on there way, Grace didn't answer,and Henry is going to try and get a flight out"

"Keep calling Gr..." I have another contraction and scream yet again. I take a couple deep breaths "Keep calling Grace"

"Okay"

He leaves again and comes back ten minutes later "She's on her way"

"Good"

Five minutes later Mamie comes into the room

"Hey!"

"You got here fast" Said Carter

"Well I was excited"

"She's not coming out anytime soon... OH GOD" I have another contraction and squeeze Carter's hand then I smack Carter in the arm.

"Ouch! What was that for?"

"I freaking hate you!" I said almost in tears. Carter's face goes blank and has a hurt expression.

"Carter! Don't take it personally. It's just the hormones and everything" Said mom

"Oh good"

Another five minutes later Grace and Louisa show up.

"Hey guys!" I said

"Hey! How you feeling?" Asked Louisa

"Oh you know"

An hour later the doctor checks me and now I'm 5 centimeters and contractions ten minutes apart. I start crying because I'm tired and uncomfortable. Mom ends up leaving because she can't take seeing me in pain anymore.

"My back is killing me" I lay on my side "Mamie can you rub my back?"

"Yeah" She rubs my back but she's not doing it hard enough so I push her hand away.

"Want me to rub harder?"

"No! You don't do it hard enough"

I have another contraction and scream.

"Do the breathing technique" Said Carter

"SHUT UP!" I yell. I start crying "Where's Mom! I want Mom"

"I'll go get her" Said Mamie

"Thank you"

Mamie rushes out to get her and five minutes later she walks in with her. As soon as she walks in I have another contraction I squeeze the side rails and scream.

"Oh GOD IT HURTS!" Tears stream down my face

"I know baby but it'll all be worth it soon" Mom says and takes my hand.

Two more hours go by making it 12:15pm. I'm now 7 centimeters with contractions every 5 minutes. Carter goes to take my hand but I smack it away.

"Don't touch me!" and I roll on my side facing Mom

I overhear Mamie and Carter's conversation but don't say anything "Don't take it personally Carter it's the hormones like Mom said"

"I know but all she wants is Meryl I thought she would want me"

"Some women want their mom"

"I hate seeing her in so much pain"

"We all do! That's why mom had to leave"

I have another contraction and I end up screaming to loud.

"I don't want to do this anymore mom"

Meryl kinda chuckles "You have too. Are you sure you don't want an epidural? You'll feel so much better."

"I'm sure"

Carter stands next to me and he tries to hold my hand again and this time I let him. I have another contraction and I squeeze his hand a little to hard.

"Oh god I really hate you" I let go of his hand

Around one the doctor comes and checks me again and I'm nine and half centimeters with contractions every two minutes.

"Almost there Kenzie"

"GET HER OUT OF ME NOW!" I wine

"Soon enough"

The doctor leaves

"Hey Mamie"

"Yeah"

"Carter and I want you to be.." I have a contraction but I keep my composure "Olivia's god mother"

Mamie smiles "Really?"

"Yeah"

"I'd be honored to" She smiles and hugs me.

I smile back and look over at Mom who has tears streaming down her face. She quickly tries to wipe them away.

"Stop that crying" I say

"I can't help it! Between you being in pain and what you just said is just enough to make me cry"

A half hour later I get the overwhelming urge to push

"Oh god I need to push"

"Don't do it Kenzie! Carter go get the doctor" Said Mom

He leaves

"I have to push"

"Wait until the doctor comes in. Fight it"

"I just want her OUT!"

"I know but you need to wait"

Carter comes in with the doctor and he checks me.

"Well we are about to have a baby! It's time to push"

I start crying

"Carter! We are about to be parents"

"I know!" He smiles and kisses the top of my head

The nurse puts my feet in the stirrups.

"I'll be out in the waiting room Kenz" Said Mamie

"Okay"

She leaves and I freak out a little bit

"Mom?"

"I'm right here!" She takes my hand

"I'm scared"

"You'll be fine. You have Carter and I to help you through it"

"Okay Kenzie on the next contraction I want you to push"

"Okay!"

I wait "Push"

I push as hard as I can and lean my head back on the pillow.

"Push"

I push again and fell a bunch of pressure which makes it hurt and I scream.

"Your doing good." Mom says

"Alright another big push Makenzie"

I push harder and feel even more pressure then a piercing pain down there and I scream. I lean my head back and start crying

"I can't do this anymore" I said between sobs

"Yes you can! You're crowning. A couple more big pushes and she's here" Mom says

"It hurts" I cry

"I know but it's about to be worth it"

"Push Kenzie"

I push and feel everything. I scream in pain "IT HURTS!" I stop pushing

"Come on baby she's almost here. Her head and shoulders are out" Carter says

"SHUT UP!" I scream

"One more big push"

I take a few seconds and push again.

"And here she is" She cries as soon as they say that

I instantly start crying and they set her on top of me. Carter cuts the cord and then they take her.

"She's beautiful" Says Carter

We both cry and I kiss him

"I love you!" I say

"I love you too"

"Good job baby girl" Meryl kisses the top of my head and wipes away tears.

Carter tells them her name while I am pushing out the placenta and getting stitched up.

"I'll be right back! I'm gonna go tell everyone"

"Okay"

Carter comes back over

"She's eight pounds, seven ounces and twenty inches long. Born at 1:45"

I smile and they finally bring her over to me. They put her in my arms and I instantly fall in love with her. Carter sits next to me and I cry.

"Hi Olivia! I'm your mommy" I smile and just stare at her

"And Daddy is right here" I look at Carter and then he looks at me and we kiss again.

"I'm sorry I was such a bitch"

"It's okay" He smiles and then looks at the baby. He holds her little hand and she holds it. I smile at that.

"Wanna hold her?"

"Of coarse"

I hand the baby over to him and he stands up and walks around the room and talks to her. I sit there smiling and watching. A few minutes later everyone comes in smiling and goes straight to the baby. Everyone says she's beautiful then Carter gives her up to Mamie.

"Hi there Olivia! It's auntie Mamie" She smiles

I look around and notice Mom isn't in the room

"Where's Mom?"

"She went to get something to eat and drink. She hated seeing you go through all that" Said Dad

"Oh okay!"

"Boy she has a full head of hair" Said Mamie

"Yeah she does and she got my brown hair" I smile

Everyone starts taking pictures with the baby.

"Alright give me my granddaughter" Said Dad

Grace reluctantly gives him the baby and he instantly smiles. Mom walks in the room and instantly smiles when she notices Dad has the baby. She walks over to him and puts her head on his shoulder and talks to the baby.

"Wanna take her?"

"Yeah of coarse"

She takes her then starts crying which makes me cry. She looks at me and walks over to me.

"She's so beautiful"

"I know" I smile

She sits down next to me then someone ends up snapping a picture of us looking at the baby.

"Hey!" I said

"What? I had to, It was a sweet moment" Carter says

"How does it feel Grandma?" Asked Louisa

"It feels wonderful! It's a nice early birthday present too"

"Two days before yours" I said

"Yep"

"Oh no! I forgot to call everyone back home. Shoot"

"Do you want me to call them?" Asked Carter

"No I'll do it"

"Okay"

Mamie,Grace,and Louisa end up leaving five minutes later then the nurse comes in.

"Time for her first feeding"

"Okay"

Mom hands the baby to me and moves over to the chair. The nurse talks me through it with Carter right by my side. I burp her then she ends up falling back to sleep. I hear the door open and see Amber.

"Oh my gosh Amber!"

"Long time no see. About time you popped"

She looks at the baby

"Aw! She looks so much like you. Not an ounce of Daddy in her and that's a good thing"

"Ha ha funny" Carter says

I laugh a little

"How did you know I had her?"

I can see she is reluctant to tell me but she tells me anyway "It's all over the internet and TV."

"Of course it is"

Amber visits for an hour then heads home. I finally decide to call everyone back home.

"Hello?"

"Hey Mom!"

"Hey! Anything happen yet?"

"I had her at 1:45 this afternoon. Eight pounds Seven ounces and twenty inches long. Sorry I'm just calling now. I was in to much pain and forgot all about it then everyone came in to visit."

"It's alright I understand"

"Thanks!"

"Who does she look like?"

"She looks like her mamma" I smile

"She must be beautiful then"

"She is"

"What did you name her again? I forgot"

"Olivia Louise Gummer"

"Such a beautiful name"

"Thank you!"

"No problem"

We talk on the phone for an hour then I finally let her go.

"I need a shower so bad"

"You and me both" Said Carter

"Why don't you go home and take one?"

"I'm not leaving you and Olivia"

"Mom's here. She'll be here with me"

"Everything will be fine Carter" Said Mom

Carter sighs then gives me and the baby a kiss then reluctantly leaves. I get up out of bed and pain shoots through me when I try to walk.

"Oh my word" I sit back down for a minute

"You okay?"

"Well my crotch is on fire,sore,and hurts to walk. Would you be okay?"

Mom doesn't say a word then I get up again to try and walk.

"Holy cow this hurts"

I shuffle my feet and pick up Olivia. I talk to her then I finally decide to go take my shower. I walk slowly over to mom.

"Let's go see Grandma so Mommy can go take her shower" I smile then give her to Mom.

"I'll be back"

"Okay"

I go and take my shower then come back twenty minutes later. I take her from Dad then sit on the bed with her.

"Feel better?" Asked Mom

"A little"

Two days later I'm released from the hospital and mom calls me.

"Happy Birthday Mom!"

"Thank you!"

"What are your plans for today?"

"Well your dad is taking me out to lunch here soon then hopefully get to see my granddaughter"

"I am so exhausted Mom. I'll try and stop over tomorrow" I wink at Carter and he smiles.

"Oh okay" I hear the disappointment in her voice

"Sorry but I love you and I'll talk to you later"

"I love you too"

I hang up with her

"That was so heartbreaking."

"Well it is a surprise visit"

"I know but just the sound of her voice when I said that"

We pull into Mom's driveway

"I'll call when I'm done"

"Okay! I love you!"

"Love you too"

We kiss then I get the baby and go inside. Ben drops Mamie and Grace off a few minutes after I get there. I get the baby out of the car seat and put her in the bassinet that Mom bought for the house. Mamie and Grace walk in and see me. They smile and go for the baby.

"Where's Louisa and Henry?"

"Henry couldn't get a flight out and Louisa is busy with some things" Said Grace

"Oh that stinks"

"Yeah it does"

"Mom called me on my way here and said she was hoping to see Olivia today and I told her I was to exhausted and that I would try to get here tomorrow. She sounded so upset. I felt bad"

"Yeah I told her Ben and I were going to a play"

"I just said I was sick"

We laugh at that then Olivia starts crying

"Oh aunt Mamie's got you. Shh" She bounces her a little and I go warm up a bottle. I hand Mamie the bottle

"Here you go"

"Oh yay I get to feed her" She smiles from ear to ear. She feeds her a little bit then burbs her. She screams the whole time while Mamie is burping her.

"Oh I know but you have to be burped there little one" She finally burps then Mamie feeds her more. I watch Mamie and smile. After Mamie feeds her I put her back in the bassinet.

"I'm surprised your not holding her and loving her up all the time" Said Grace

"Oh believe me I want to SO bad but I don't want her to get held spoiled"

"Ah very true"

We hear the car pull up and wait for them to come in the house. We see Mom walk right by and go upstairs. Dad walks in looking somber.

"What's wrong?" Asked Mamie

"Your mom just blew up and just started screaming saying this is the worst birthday ever and that none of her kids want to spend time with her on her birthday. I was hoping she would be fine when we got in the house and see you guys standing there but she just went right upstairs."

We all look at each other with sad looks.

"Well that didn't go as planned" Said Grace

I pull my phone out and call Mom

"What are you doing?" Asked Mamie

"Shh"

"Hi Kenzie" She says in a dull tone

"Hey! What are you doing?"

"Sitting in my room crying because none of my kids want to spend time with me"

"That's not true."

"Yes it is"

"Why don't you go down to the living room"

"Why?"

"Just do it"

I hang up

"Hopefully that works"

We all go sit next to the baby and wait for Mom. A few minutes later she comes walking down the stairs.

"Why did Kenzie call me and tell me to come into the..." She sees all three of us

"Surprise" We all say

"That's why" Dad says

Mom starts crying and hugs all three of us then goes for the baby.

"You guys are evil"

We chuckle a little. She keeps kissing Olivia and talking to her. She gets her phone out and tells me to take a picture.

"Smile"

She smiles and I snap the picture. I show it to her and she smiles. We all sit down and talk for a couple hours. Dad comes walking in with a cake singing happy birthday so we all join in.

"Oh my gosh"

She starts crying again and kisses Dad when he sets the cake down.

"Thank you so much"

All of the sudden we all hear Olivia poop in Mom's arms and I start laughing.

"You just pooped on Grandma!"

We all start laughing and I get up to change her. I lay her down and then she starts crying

"Oh I know baby girl" I put a clean diaper on "There all better" I throw the dirty diaper away "Are we gonna stay awake?" She looks at me and I smile "Hi baby"

I go back to the living room "Look who's awake" I sit down and Grace leans over and kisses her forehead.

"Look at those blue eyes" Said Grace

"I hope they stay that way" I said

A few minutes later Carter shows up.

"I was going to call you" I said

"I know but I couldn't stand it anymore!" He kisses me then Olivia "Alright movie it or loose it Grace"

"Excuse me?"

"Carter!" I shoot him a mean look

"What? I just want to see my daughter"

"Well take her then. You don't need to be rude" I shake my head and notice Mom looking a little annoyed. He takes her then sits in a chair next to Dad and Mamie. I get up and walk by Carter giving him a dirty look that he doesn't notice. I stand there in the kitchen then Mom comes walking in.

"You okay?"

"No not really! I freaking told him I would call. He knows that this is our time together."

We are silent for a few minutes.

"I don't see us lasting long, I really don't"

"Don't say that. You guys are fine. You just need to get used to having a baby around"

"I don't know! I just feel different"

"That's motherhood kicking in"

Mom and I hug then head back out to the living room. Carter and I leave a few minutes later and head home.

A couple weeks later I am home with Olivia and she won't stop crying. I start crying.

"What's wrong baby girl" I said between sobs "Shh" Carter walks in and notices me crying with the baby in my arms.

"What's going on?"

"She won't stop crying. I've tried everything! I tried to give her a bottle she doesn't want it, She spits the pacifier out, I tried rocking and bouncing her, burping her, rubbing her tummy and nothing works" He takes the baby and tries to get her to stop

"Olivia! Hey what's the matter? Huh? Shh" She keeps crying then I decide to call mom.

"Hello?"

"I can't get Olivia to stop crying Mom. I have tried everything and nothing is working" I said sobbing.

"I'll be right over"

"Okay"

Meryl shows up ten minutes later. She instantly takes the baby.

"Hey Olivia!" She says in a soothing voice "Shh Grandma's here" She walks around with her and I notice she starts to settle down "Yeah that's it. It's okay baby girl" She talks to her a little more and finally stops crying. I am in complete shock.

"My baby hates me" I said in a winy voice

"No she doesn't! She can sense when you're nervous and upset. You just have to keep calm and talk in a soothing voice"

Carter takes her and puts her in the bassinet beside the couch.

"I am so tired I can't stand it Mom. I try to sleep when she sleeps but I can't because I keep wondering if she's alive."

"It's normal Kenzie" She moves towards me and takes my hands "You're a new mother. It takes some getting used to"

I smile and hug her tightly "Thank you Mom!"

"Anytime" She kisses me on the cheek "Call if you need anything else"

"Okay!"

"Love you!"

"Love you too"

She leaves and Carter walks up behind me and puts his arms around me. I break free of his grasp and walk towards the baby.

"What's wrong with you?" He asks

I turn back around

"I am tired so I am going to SLEEP!"

I glare at him, turn back around go to the couch and instantly fall asleep.

A month goes by. Carter and I are in the living room talking while Olivia is sleeping.

"We should go out to dinner tomorrow night." Said Carter

"For what?"

"I don't know. Just to get out of the house."

"I'm not leaving Olivia. I have not left her alone with anyone since she was born"

"Your mom can watch her"

I think about it for a few minutes.

I sigh "Alright fine we can go to dinner. Then we come STRAIGHT home."

"Deal" He kisses me on the forehead and I get up to call mom.

"Hello?"

"Hey Mom! What's up?"

"Oh nothing much! You?"

"Pretty much the same"

"What's Olivia doing?"

"Sleeping. She should be waking up soon"

"Oh! I wanna see her soon"

"Well actually I was calling to see if you wouldn't mind babysitting tomorrow night"

"Of coarse I will. Where are you going?"

"Carter wants to take me out to dinner. Rather not leave Olivia but he wants to go"

"It will be good for you"

"I know"

We talk for a couple more minutes then we hang up.

"Mom said she would watch her"

"Good"

Olivia starts to cry so I go to the nursery to get her.

"Hey baby girl!" I pick her up and give her a kiss "Lets go see Daddy"

I walk out into the living room

"There he is! Hey Daddy look who's awake" He looks over and smiles

"Hey there sleepy head"

I sit next to him and we talk to her.

The next night mom shows up at the house. Carter answers the door.

"Hello Meryl"

"Hello! Where are they at?"

"Nursery"

She walks past Carter then comes into the nursery while I'm changing her diaper. I notice her walk in.

"Hi Mom"

"Hey!" She walks up beside me and talks to Olivia "Are we getting a diaper change? Huh?" Mom smiles

"Is that Grandma?" I smile then Olivia smiles at Mom. "Are you smiling at Grandma?"

"So precious"

"She sure is"

I put her pants back on and pick her up. Carter walks in

"You ready?"

"I guess! Go out to the car."

"Alright"

He leaves. I give Olivia a bunch of kisses.

"Alright Mommy's gotta go but I'll be back" I kiss her a little more then hand her to Mom. I look at her

"I don't want to go"

"She'll be fine"

"I know she will" I smile. I kiss her a few more times then kiss Mom on the cheek "Thank you"

"Any time"

I reluctantly leave then get in the car. Carter pulls out and head to a restaurant. We get a table and sit down. We order our drinks and I skim through the menu.

"What are you going to get?" Asked Carter

I set the menu down "Steak and potatoes"

"That was fast"

"Well I want to get back home"

"Makenzie! You don't have to worry your mom will take good care of her"

"Carter! You don't get it.." He stops me

"Lets not fight"

I take a sip of my water. The waiter comes and we order our food.

"You know I've been thinking that we should take the next step into our relationship" Said Carter

I look at him dumbfounded "Huh?"

"Kenzie I love you with all my heart and now we have a baby together. I don't know what I would do without the two of you. We should make this right" He stands up and walks over to me and gets down on one knee. Everybody starts starring

"Carter get up! Everybody is starring"

"Who cares! Let them"

I start to grow very uncomfortable "Makenzie Elizabeth Gummer will you marry me?" He pulls out a ring and takes my hand.

My heart drops to my stomach and I sit there in shock. Carter's smile starts to fade a little.

"Well?"

I look away and tears spring to my eyes

"No"

"WHY! I LOVE YOU!" Carter was now crying as well

"Why do you want to marry me and before you say anything a baby is not enough reason."

Carter was dumbstruck as I watched him ball his fingers into a fist

"I want to speak with you outside...NOW!" Carter stormed out I sigh as he leaves.

I follow him just to get away from the many eyes that bore into my skull

Carter slams me against the wall crying as he shakes me.

"Why have you forsaken me mother of my child I want to spend the rest of my life with you yet you deny me oh woe is me." I give him the 'are you retarded look.

"Woe is me what is this Shakespeare?." Carter slaps me.

"I'm not in the mood for jokes I think we need some space." I said as Carter sighs.

"We live in the same house." Carter said. I laughed.

"I guess we do mom will have to put up with me." I said.

"See you later I guess." Carter said looking depressed.


	4. Chapter 4

Kenzie watches him walk away! She rubs the side of her face he slapped.

"Bastard"

She gets in the car and notices her cheek is all red and starting to turn black and blue. She puts on some makeup so Meryl wouldn't notice then heads home. She walks into the house tears streaming down her cheeks. Meryl walks in and she wipes them away.

"Hey! Where's Carter?"

"Um he's not coming back" More tears come but she wipes them away.

"What do you mean not coming back?"

"He proposed Mom! He proposed to me in the restaurant" She go's over to the couch and sits down and stares at nothing. Meryl sits down next to her and puts her hand on Kenzie's.

"And why are you so sad about that?"

"Because I said no"

Meryl's face goes blank "Why?"

"He just wants to marry me because of Olivia. I don't want to get married because of that, I don't want to get married right now." They are silent for a few minutes then Kenzie continues "He freaked out. We went outside and then he started screaming and cried. Then he..." Kenzie stops herself from telling her what Carter did.

"Then he what?"

"Then he said we need time apart so I agreed. I don't want to be here when he get's back. He's going to be drunk and who knows what he'll do"

"Alright! You can stay with me until everything gets settled."

"Thank you!"

Kenzie gets up and starts packing up hers and the baby's things. She puts everything in the car and puts Olivia in her car seat.

"Do you have everything?"

"Yep! Lets get out of here"

They leave the house then head to Meryl's. Kenzie starts taking her stuff in when Don notices.

"What's going on?"

She explains everything to him and he pulls her into a hug.

"So sorry to hear this"

"It's okay!"

She takes everything to her room and puts Olivia in her bassinet and unpacks somethings. Meryl knocks and walks in.

"You okay?"

"I will be"

"Everything will get better"

Kenzie sits down on the bed and stares at Olivia! "With Olivia I know everything will get better" Kenzie smiles

"Good way to look at it"

They talk for a couple more minutes then Kenzie goes to bed. Olivia wakes up a couple times then they finally fall asleep for the night.

Meanwhile with Carter he is walking around drunk towards Meryl's place. He stumbles upon the gate and yells

"MERYL! MERYL!" She comes walking down to the gate

"Carter?"

"Meryl I did something horrible?"

"What did you do?"

"I proposed to her and she said no and she only said no because she thought I was only marrying her for the baby I got upset and told her to go outside. We were talking and she kept insinuating that I want to marry her for the baby then I got angry. I feel horrible"

"Well if I were you I would go to therapy"

"That's a good idea I think I will"

Meryl smiles and says good night and walks back into the house to go to bed. The next morning Kenzie is just waking up when Meryl walks in with a pissed off look.

"WHAT THE HELL IS THIS?"

She throws the paper on the bed and Kenzie looks at it. On the front page there's pictures of Carter slamming her up against the wall, one of him slapping her,then Kenzie standing there. Her heart drops to her stomach

"Oh my god"

"Why the HELL did you AND Carter neglect to tell me this shit? I don't take this lightly Makenzie"

"Carter was here?"

"He showed up last night drunk at the gate."

"Of course he did"

"I gonna ask again why did you neglect to tell me about this?"

"I didn't think it was going to be a big deal! He was angry and I didn't think the damn paparazzi would get pictures"

"ARE YOU KIDDING ME? NO MAN DOES THIS CRAP TO MY DAUGHTER!" Meryl pauses and takes a hard look at her. She then remembers her cheek and looks away from her.

"Look at me!" Tears spring to Kenzie's eyes and doesn't do it "LOOK AT ME!" She jumps when she yells then slowly looks at her. Her eyes widen

"THAT BASTARD!" She turns around and Kenzie goes after her

"MOM! What are you going to do?"

"Oh I'm gonna kill him"

"Mom please calm down. Can't we just talk?"

Meryl whips around almost having Kenzie run into her. She stares at Kenzie with that pissed off look which makes Kenzie feel uncomfortable.

"CALM DOWN? How would you feel if your daughter was pushed around by a man? HUH?"

Kenzie just stands there with tears streaming down her face knowing she's right

"That's what I thought"

She turns back around and then Kenzie notices her cheek. It's a faint black and blue mark. Kenzie looks away and then hears the baby crying downstairs.

"How on earth did she get downstairs?" Kenzie said to herself

She goes downstairs and walks into the living to see Don taking care of her.

"When did you come in to get her?" Kenzie asked

"Seconds before your mom came bursting into your room"

"Ah so you knew she was going to come in?"

"Oh yeah"

Kenzie holds her for a couple minutes then gives her back to Don when she hears Meryl yelling in the kitchen. She runs into the kitchen taking the phone out of her hand and hangs it up. Kenzie stares at her and Meryl stares at her.

"You just did not do that" Said Meryl

"Can you please just stop? I can handle this."

"I don't want him around my grandchild if he acts like that"

"He wouldn't do anything to her"

"How do you know that? What makes you think he wouldn't do what he did to you to Olivia"

Kenzie starts to get mad and walks away. Kenzie notices all three of her sisters are there. Mamie comes running up to her.

"Are you okay?"

"I suppose you all heard what happened?"

"It's all over the papers. I can't believe he did that"

Louisa comes walking up with an angry look

"I am NOT happy! I thought he was a nice guy until he did this crap. I don't like him at all Makenzie"

"Well that's a turn around"

"What do you mean?"

"You hated me at first"

"Your my sister I love you to death but Carter? That's a different story"

"Alright where is he?" Said Grace walking up to Kenzie

"I don't know but you guys should really let me handle this Mom is already worked up about it"

"You're our sister! We worry about you"

"I know but this is my problem."

They all just look at Kenzie then hug her. They go over to the baby so Kenzie goes into the kitchen and then door bell rings.

"I got it" Kenzie said

She goes to the door and opens it. Her eyes widen and quickly steps outside and shuts the door a little bit.

"You have a lot of nerve showing up here"

"I had to come" Said Carter

"Do you have ANY idea how bad my family wants to kill you, well not really but you get my point"

"I just want to see my daughter one last time before I go"

"Before you go?"

"I'm checking myself into therapy. I feel horrible for what I did"

I go to say something but then Meryl opens the door

"Kenz who..."

"Mom no" Meryl's face is full of rage and starting to get red "Mom please" Kenzie trys to push her back inside but she shoves her out of the way almost sending Kenzie to the ground.

"HOW DARE YOU SHOW YOUR FACE HERE!"

Carter puts his hands up "Meryl I know I..." She interrupts him

"AND YOU THINK YOU CAN PUT YOUR HANDS ON MY DAUGHTER YOUR SADLY MISTAKEN! YOUR LUCKY I DON'T PUT YOUR ASS IN JAIL."

Carter starts to get mad "Don't you think I already feel awful?"

"YOU SHOULD!"

"WELL I DO" He screams

"Guys please stop" Kenzie said in almost tears but they ignore her.

Everyone comes running out front and gets angry when they see him.

Kenzie throws her hands up "Oh great"

Everybody starts going off then Kenzie finally gets sick of it and screams "STOP!" Everyone looks at her "JUST PLEASE GO BACK INSIDE" They all look at Kenzie "NOW!" They hesitate then go inside but Meryl.

"Look I'm only here because I wanted to see my daughter before I go to rehab"

"You are not stepping foot into my house"

Kenzie looks at her in disgust "Are you kidding me? It's his daughter who knows when he'll get to see her again"

"Please Meryl I already feel awful about this"

She just looks at him then Kenzie intervenes.

"Mom I am not thrilled about this either but we don't know when he will be able to see her again." She looks at Kenzie than back at Carter and sighs

"Go on" She says

He goes into the house and Kenzie hugs Mom

"Thank you!"

"Yeah no problem"

Kenzie goes inside and heads to the living room and notices everyone is glaring at Carter

"Hey guys can you give him a little privacy?"

They all look at Kenzie then back at him and decide to leave. Everyone walks out with a nasty look on their face. Kenzie walks into the living room and stands there. Carter talks to her then he looks up at Kenzie.

"I'm really sorry for what I did. I hate that your family doesn't like me now but I hope in time they will forgive me and you too"

"I know you were mad Carter but you really shouldn't have done what you did."

"Don't you think I know that? That's why I'm going to rehab for who knows how long."

"Well I'm glad your getting the help you need for our daughters sake"

"It's not just for her sake it's for yours too. I don't ever want to hurt you again"

I look down "Carter lets not get into this"

He puts the baby in the bassinet and walks towards her

"Makenzie I love you! I'm doing this for us to try and have a better life with you"

"Carter there is no us"

"What do you mean no us? Are you saying that.." Kenzie looks up at him with watery eyes.

"I'm sorry but I don't think we can work this out! I'll be there for you as a friend when your in rehab but..." He interrupts

"So your just gonna give up on us?"

She just stand there and says nothing

"We have a daughter together. How could you do that?"

He starts crying then leaves. Meryl overhears everything and goes after Carter.

"Carter?" She yells

He stops and turns "Come to yell at me some more?"

She ignores the comment and says "Are you really going to therapy?"

"Yes! I don't ever want anything to happen like that again"

"Why did it even happen in the first place?"

"Because when I was growing up my father wasn't ever really there the only times I ever saw him was when he was drunk he beat me and my mother constantly but my mother didn't leave she stayed with him and the beatings continued I didn't want to become him but this is proof that I'm going down that road I became what I despise the most and Kenzie just told me we can't be together, that's telling me that I'm worse than my father i can't let that happen never again I can't lose another child." Carter cried his eyes out.

"Another Child who is it?." Meryl asked

"His name is Josh his mother was my last secretary before Mary. Josh was taught to hate my guts when I didn't have money for him just like his mother." Carter sighed.

"Oh." Meryl really felt like shit now realizing that his messed up child hood and his other child lead him to this point.

"Well if you need any help Carter if you feel like cracking call me not Kenzie ok I will help you through this and if she wants Kenzie can to I'm proud of you, going to therapy to help you become a better man and Father Then I want to help." Meryl said.

"Carter." Kenzie walkes out with tears in her eyes.

"Kenzie I'm sorry I never told you I'm not exactly proud of my past." Carter started to walk away.

Kenzie runs to him

"Carter you are not a worthless father because I don't want to be with you. You are an excellent father to Olivia. I will never teach her to hate you. She will be in your life as much as possible."

"Thank you at least one out of two is better than none"

"Good luck in therapy"

"We both will" Said Meryl

"That's kinda creepy Mom"

"Well I wanna see him get better too"

"Thanks Meryl"

Carter leaves in a white van. Meryl and Kenzie stand there until the van is gone. A month later Kenzie is sitting on the couch reading one of Carter's letters when she hears the door bell. She gets up and opens the door to see a small child.

"Hello?" She said confused. He hands her a letter and she reads it.

_Dear Makenzie_

_ This is Josh! The kid I told you about! His mother overdosed on medication pills last week and since I'm the only living relative left they gave my custody of him so since I am still in therapy I sent him to you. Please help him realize I'm not a bad person. Sorry for the inconvenience and I hope he is good to you and Olivia._

_ Love Carter_

_ P.S. Don't feed him asparagus he is allergic_

She looks at Josh and back at the note then back at Josh.

"Are you gonna let me in or what?"

"Uh yeah! Come on in"

He walks inside and looks around.

"Big house"

"Yeah I guess so. So how long are you going to be here?"

"Until my dad gets out of rehab"

"Ah! How are you taking everything?"

"Fine I guess"

Meryl walks in and notices Josh.

"Who's this?"

"Josh!"

"Josh? Carter's son?"

"Yeah!"

"Oh! Well it's nice to meet you Josh"

"Hey! Your Meryl Streep! I saw you in The Devil Wears Prada"

"Ah! Yes I am"

He looks at Kenzie "She's your mother?"

"Yes she is"

"Cool!"

"Kenzie can I talk to you in the kitchen?"

"Uh sure" Kenzie turns on the TV for Josh then heads to the kitchen.

"This is just to much" Kenzie said

"How long do we have him?"

"Until Carter get's out of rehab"

"When is he getting out of Rehab?"

"At this point two years. What am I gonna do with HIS son for two years?. I have my own kid to take care of."

"I don't know Makenzie! We'll just have to go with the flow"

"I guess so"

Kenzie goes out and sits next Josh not knowing what to talk about.

"So when was the last time you saw your dad?

"When I was five"

"Oh! Do you want to meet your half sister?"

"I have a sister?"

"Yeah! She's two months old"

"Oh cool! What's her name?"

"Olivia! I'll go get her"

"Okay"

She headss upstairs and take her out of her bassinet then heads back downstairs. She sits next to Josh again and he smiles a little.

"She's cute"

"Wanna hold her?"

"Um sure"

She puts her in his arms and helps him support her head. He just looks at her and Kenzie snaps a picture of it. Josh starts to get uncomfortable so he gives her back to Kenzie.

"Do you have any other siblings?"

"No!"

Olivia starts crying so Kenzie goes to the kitchen to warm her a bottle. Meryl takes her from Kenzie so she can warm the bottle then lets Meryl feed her. A few minutes later Mamie comes walking into the kitchen.

"Who is that strange boy watching TV in the living room?" Mamie blurts out

Kenzie chuckles a little bit "Carter's son"

Her eyes widen not knowing that he had a son "Son? He has a son?"

"Yep!"

"And he never told you?"

"Before he went to rehab he told Mom but I overheard everything"

"That is some fucked up shit."

"Yeah and the kicker is he fucked one of his old Secretary's and that's how he ended up with Josh"

"Makenzie!" Meryl said in a shocked but disapproving tone.

"What it's true"

"Yeah but you don't have to say it like that"

"Wait he had sex with one of his old secretary's?"

"Yeah! Now tell me that isn't a pattern, First a secretary and now me."

"Makenzie you don't know that" Said Meryl

"Oh but I'm gonna find out"

"So why is Josh here?" Asked Mamie

"His mom overdosed on some medication and Carter now has full custody of him but since he is in rehab for probably the next two years he sent him to me"

"Wow! Poor little guy"

"I know!"

Josh hesitantly comes into the kitchen.

"You can come in Josh" Kenzie said

He comes in and walks right up to Mamie.

"Hi I'm Josh"

"Hi! I'm Mamie"

"Mamie? That's kind of a weird name"

"Josh, That's not nice" Kenzie said

He hangs his head and says "Sorry" In a dull tone

Mamie smiles a little "It's okay Josh! My real name is Mary! I was named after my Grandmother and her nickname was Mamie so that's why I'm called Mamie."

"Oh!"

Over the next week Kenzie gets Josh settled in and tells him about his dad. Today is the first time Kenzie is going to see Carter since he left.

"Alright! I'll be back Mom!" Kenzie looks at Josh "And you be good for her"

"I will"

"Good!"

Kenzie ruffles his hair and Josh pulls away not liking when people do that

"Hey"

He shoos my hand away and she laughs a little and kisses Olivia

"See you guys later"

"Bye" Both said in unison

It takes her a half hour to get to the rehab center. Kenzie heads inside feeling nervous. She tells the receptionist who she's here to see.

"Okay! One moment"

"Okay"

She disappears and then comes back

"You may go back"

She gets up and heads to the room. She walks into this big waiting area where people sit and talk then she sees Carter sitting at a table. He see's her and his face lights up. He instantly stands up and comes walking towards her.

"Hey!" Kenzie said

"So good to see you" He hugs her

"It's good to see you too. You're looking good" Kenzie said

"Thanks!"

They both sit down

"How's Josh?"

"He's good! He surprisingly adjusted very well. He even knew Mom" She chuckles

"Wow really?"

"Yeah! He saw her in The Devil Wears Prada"

"Oh wow! How does he like Olivia?"

"Oh my gosh he adores her. Every time she cries he's right there."

Carter smiles from ear to ear feeling good knowing that he already loves his little sister "So sweet"

"Yeah! OH! I have a few pictures" Kenzie takes out her phone and shows him the picture of Josh meeting her for the first time, One of just him,and another one of both Josh and Olivia together. Kenzie notices him wiping away tears but pretends not to notice.

"I miss them so much"

"You'll see them soon enough"

Carter leans back in the chair "I'm going to be in this place for two and a half years Makenzie. I'm going to miss my daughters first birthday. I'm going to miss out on a lot"

"I know but at least your getting the help you need"

"What do you think about keeping Josh for that long? I can have someone else take him, I know I shouldn't have done that but I didn't know what else to do"

"I will take care of him for the next two and a half years. I was terrified of taking care of two kids but I have help. He's already adjusted there and I don't want traumatize him even more"

He doesn't say anything for a few minutes then says "Thank you so much! This is why I love you"

"I know" She touchs his hand and he squeezes her hand. Kenzie's phone rings and see it's her agent.

"Who's Gary Goldman?"

Kenzie looks at him and hesitates to say "Um my agent" He just looks at her feeling a bit hurt and looks away and Kenzie stands up to answer it.

"Hello?"

"Hey Kenzie! I got you an audition"

"Oh awesome! I'll stop over soon"

"I'll be waiting"

She smiles "Bye"

"Bye"

She goes back to a not so happy Carter

"I'm sorry but I have to go"

"New Agent huh?" Carter asked feeling portrayed

"Carter I had to get a new agent because you were coming here"

"How long?"

"For two months maybe more I don't know"

"Have you fucked him?"

Kenzie's eyes widen and her mouth drops open "Excuse me?"

"I saw the way you smiled when you hung up with him"

"I am no discussing this with you"

"So your not denying it?"

She glares at him and gets pissed "For your information we have done NOTHING. I do not belong to you anymore and I do not have to come to you every damn time I fuck or kiss a man. Goodbye Carter"

He just stands there and Kenzie turns around and leaves. She slams the door to her car and sits there. She starts the car and heads over to Gary's office. She reaches Gary's office ten minutes later heads inside and knocks on the door.

"Come in"

She opens the door and Gary stands up and smiles.

"Hello" Kenzie said

"Hi!"

"How are you doing?" She asked

"Great! Lets talk about the part."

"Okay!" She sits down in the chair

"So the role is about a bipolar women who finds out she can not bare children. She goes into the depression and all sorts of other things. You'll most likely have to go on location in Alabama for six months."

Kenzie's eyes widen not liking that she will be away for that long "Six months? I can't go away for six months. I have a two month old daughter and I have Carter's seven year old son. My mom would go insane."

"Well if you want the part that's what your going to have to do"

She thinks for a minute "Is there any part that you could find for my mom so she could go?"

He searches through papers "She could audition for your mother"

"It's always the mother"

"Hey at least it's something"

"Alright! I'll have her call her agent then"

"Okay! If you want to audition you have to be down there by Thursday"

"Okay thanks"

She leaves in a hurry makeing it back to Meryl's in ten minutes which is usually a thirty minute drive. She heads into the house searching for Meryl.

"Mom?"

"In the kitchen"

She walks into the kitchen to find Josh eating a sandwich and Meryl feeding Olivia.

"How did everything go?"

"Good!"

"Were you good?" Kenzie asked Josh

"Mhm"

"Good"

Kenzie gives Olivia a kiss on the forehead

"Um Gary called me"

"Oh?"

"He has an audition for me in LA it's about a women who is bipolar and finds out she can't bare children and goes into this depression and other stuff."

"Oh nice"

"Yeah but if I get the part I will be going on location in Alabama for six months" Meryl was about to interrupt but Kenzie stops her "and I told him I couldn't just leave for six months so I asked if he could get you a part and he said the only part he could see was playing my mother"

"I'll call Kevin" Meryl said with no hesitation and hands the baby over to Kenzie and goes to the other room to call him.

"Kenzie?" said Josh

"Yeah?"

"Will me and Olivia be going with you to Alabama?"

Kenzie sees the horrified expression in his face "Yes of course! I would never leave you two here for six months. What makes you think I would leave you guys here?"

He doesn't answer her for a few minutes "Because my mom left me with a strange man for five months. She never cared"

Kenzie stands there in shock of what he just told her. She feels tears springing to her eyes but forces them back "Um, why did she do that?"

"She was a druggie and would go places with strange people and not come back for days or even months. I got used to it a lot"

Kenzie's heart drops to her stomach "Well you don't have to live that lifestyle anymore Josh. Okay?"

Josh nods his head feeling a little better and Kenzie kisses him on the top of the head. She leaves the kitchen and walks into the living room to lay Olivia down in her bassinet. Meryl walks in.

"You okay?" She asked

"You over heard everything didn't you?"

"Yeah"

Kenzie turns around facing Meryl with tears rolling down her cheeks

"How could someone do that to their child?"

Meryl stands there with a hurt expression "I don't know Makenzie I really don't"

Kenzie wipes away my tears wanting to change the subject "So what did Kevin say?"

"He said I have an audition in LA"

They both smile "Awesome"

"We'll leave tomorrow"

"Do you think Dad will watch the kids for me?"

"I don't see why not"

Josh walk in with a sad look

"Your leaving me?"

Kenzie looks at Meryl then back at Josh "Just for a day then we are flying right back."

"You'll be here with Don! He loves spending time with you and Olivia" Said Meryl with a smile

"You thought it was the six month thing didn't you?"

"Yeah" He said in a sad voice

"You'll be fine I promise" Kenzie said hugging him

He hugs her back then runs upstairs to play his video games. Kenzie walk into Don's office. She see's him sitting there watching Golf. Don notices her and smiles.

"Hello!" He said with a smile

"Hey! Watching Golf as always"

He chuckles "Yeah! What brings you in here?"

She sits next to him "Well Mom and I are flying out to LA tomorrow morning and I was wondering if you could watch Olivia and Josh until we get back that night?" She asked with a smile and batting her eyes

"How much you paying me?" He joked

She playfully hits his arm "Dad I'm being serious"

He chuckled a little "Yes I'll watch them"

She smiled "Thank you" She hug shim and then all of the sudden he puts her in a head lock she screams when he does it then he starts messing up her hair.

"DAD!" She starts laughing and trys to break free "Pretty strong for an old man"

"Who you calling old?"

He tickles her sides and Kenzie screech. They somehow end up on the floor wrestling. Meryl hears the noise and she comes in and see's Kenzie on the floor in a head lock and Don tickling me. She smiled at them loving that they are bonding.

"Having fun?" Meryl said making her presence known

"Oh yeah" Don said out of breath

"Mom help me"

Meryl smiles that evil grin "I think I'll just watch"

"Oh you evil little mother"

"I'd hardly call myself evil." She says in a weird accent.

Don finally stops and Kenzie just lays there out of breath

"Thanks Mom" Kenzie notices her putting down a video camera

"Yeah no problem"

"You recorded that" Kenzie asked

"I sure did"

Kenzie shakes her head. Don walks over to Merly and kisses her

"Okay bye now" Kenzie said walking past them.

They both laugh and continue with what they were doing. Kenzie go upstairs and knocks on Josh's door.

"Come in"

She opens the door

"Hey! I got a question"

"Yeah?"

"Do you wanna go see your Dad with me?"

"Sure"

"Alright! Let's go"

He turns his X box off and runs downstairs. Kenzie puts on shoes then heads back downstairs she gives Olivia a kiss then goes to the Office again where Meryl and Don are talking.

"Hey! Can you watch Olivia?"

"Yep! Where are you going?" Asked Don

"Taking Josh to see Carter"

"Oh! Have fun"

"Loads"

"Thank you! Love you both"

"Love you too" They said in unison

They head out and show up at the Rehab center ten minutes later. Kenzie takes Josh's hand and walks inside. She tells the nurse she's here to see Carter again. She disappears then reappears and tells them we can go in. Kenzie heads in with Josh walking beside her. Carter looks up and see's her then looks at Josh and smiles. He stands up and Josh looks up at her.

"Go ahead! Don't be afraid"

He looks back at his Dad and walks over to him.

"Hey bud!" He holds his hands out to hug him but Josh just stands there. "What's the matter? Come here"

"Why? I haven't seen you in two years" Josh said folding his arms not impressed

Carter's smile fades "Sit down Josh we should talk"

He sits down and faces Josh "Believe me Josh I really wanted to see you but your mother was the one that wouldn't let me see you. I tried to come and see you but every time I called she hung up or when I came over she slammed the door in my face. I came around at every birthday even some Christmas but your mother would not let me in to see you but when she did you would end up just kicking me or hitting me"

"Yeah sorry about that! You should of forced your way in. You probably would of gotten some of the strange guys out"

"Strange guys?"

"Yeah! Mommy had some weird people coming to the house all the time. She would always put a needle in her arm and act weird every time after that. She was on drugs Dad"

Carter's face goes white and just stares at his son "Oh believe me Josh if I would have known that you would of been out of that house so fast, but Josh please believe me when I say this. I love you very much and will do whatever it takes to protect my son"

Josh stands up and sits next to him and hugs him. Kenzie smiles and wipes away a tear before anyone notices. She goes over and sits in front of them.

"Twice in one day I must be lucky"

"Yeah I don't think so! I was just informed that if I get this part I will be on location in Alabama for six months. I will be taking Josh and Olivia with me"

"Oh! Why can't your mom keep them?"

She gives him that are you serious look "I am not leaving the kids for six months and plus my Mom is going with me."

"Oh okay!"

"We go tomorrow for our auditions. Dad will be watching the kids while we are there"

"Fun! How is Olivia doing?"

"She's good! Getting really big"

"How do you like being a big brother Josh?"

"It's awesome! When she gets bigger I get to play with her."

"Oh do you?"

"Yep"

"Okay we gotta go"

We all stand up. Josh gives Carter a hug "Love you Dad!"

"Love you too Josh"

"I'll see you whenever I suppose" Kenzie said

"Okay!"

"Bye Dad!"

"Bye"

Josh takes my hand "Alright bye Carter! See you soon"

"Bye"

We head out and head for home. We get home and Josh goes straight for Olivia, who's in Dad's arms. I smile

"Awe isn't that cute"

"Oh shush it"

"I'd rather not. Where's Mom?"

"Outside I think"

"Oh okay!"

Kenzie goes outside to talk to Meryl then they all spend the rest of the day together.

The next day Meryl and Kenzie head for LA!

"Alright you be good!" Said Kenzie

"I don't want you to go" He said in a sad voice

"I'll be back tonight! I promise" A single tear falls down his cheek. He clings to Kenzie's neck and she just holds him. "Alright Josh I have to go, I'll call you guys when I get there"

"Okay" He said in a sad crying voice not wanting her to leave. He kisses Kenzie's cheek taking Kenzie by surprise "Love you!" He said and she almost burst into tears

"Love you too bud"

She says goodbyes to Don and gives them all a kiss. Meryl says her goodbyes also and they finally leave. Kenzie looks out the window and just keep thinking about when Josh said he loved her then she turns to Meryl.

"Did you hear what Josh said?"

She smiles "Yes I did! So sweet"

"I think I want to adopt him"

"Oh Kenzie that is amazing! He seems to love you a lot"

"I know but I'm afraid of what's going to happen when Carter get's out and goes to live with him"

"Just have him live with you. I'm sure Carter won't care"

"We will have to talk about that"

About an hour later they land in LA and go straight to their auditions. Kenzie's audition takes about twenty minutes and Meryl's takes ten. They talk about their auditions and decide to get something to eat and walk around for a while. They head back home two hours later. When they get home Josh clings to Kenzie then he ends up falling asleep on her so she takes him upstairs to his room to tuck him in. She kisses him on the forehead and head to bed herself.

Two days later both Kenzie's and Meryl's phone rings. After they get off the phone they come back into the same room.

"I got the part" Kenzie said excitedly

Meryl smiles and hugs Kenzie feeling excited for her "Awesome"

"What about you?"

"I also got the part"

Kenzie jumps up and down "YAY!"

"When did they tell you that you had to leave?" Asked Meryl

"About a month"

"Same here!"

"Why don't we get all the family together before we leave" Kenzie said

"That would be great"

"I'll go call everyone now"

"Okay!"

Kenzie goes upstairs to call everyone then comes back down an hour later. She goes to the kitchen where Meryl is. She walks in and Meryl looks upset.

"Mom? Are you okay?"

"Yeah! Just hate leaving your Dad for long periods of time"

"Well I'm sure he will fly out every now and then"

"I know! I just can't stand to be away from him"

Kenzie walks over and hugs her "I want a love like you and dad"

She chuckles "I hear that all the time. So what did everyone say"

"Well of course Mamie and Grace said they would be here, Louisa can't get here until Thursday and Henry will be here next week" Kenzie said smiling

"Awesome! Finally all my kids under the same room"

"I know so exciting"

Over the next week Kenzie and Meryl prepare for everything. Kenzie is out getting a couple things when she pulls into the driveway and see's Henry's car. She smiles and get's excited. She always loved when Henry came into town. She felt like she was close to him. She runs inside to find him and see's him and jumps on his back.

"Surprise" She said laughing

"About time you got here" He flips her off his back landing her on the couch

"Whoa!" Kenzie said in surprise. She gets up and goes for his head but he's to tall so he playfully pins her to the ground and they start wrestling. Louisa walks in to see what was going on. Henry see's her, takes her by the arm and she lands right next to me on her back

"HENRY!" She screams

"What are you gonna do about it?"

He lays across both of them making it hard for them to break free.

"Come on this isn't fair" Kenzie said

"Be lucky you weren't here when we were little"

Kenzie looks over at Louisa feeling a little sad by that remark. She did wish she could of been there when they were little. Kenzie and Lou start screaming when Henry starts tickling them. Meryl walks in to see what's going on and laughs at the sight of what she see's.

"Henry get off your sisters" Meryl said laughing a little

"Fine" He get's up then helps Lou and Kenzie up

"Thanks for squishing me with your fat body you big goon" Said Louisa

"Hey!" He playfully slaps Louisa on the back of the bed.

"Would you quit it" She smacks him in the chest

"Ouch!"

"Alright you two stop it" Said Meryl

Makenzie heads into the living room where Gracie, Mamie,Josh,and, Don are. They are laughing at one of the home videos they put in.

"That day was so funny" Grace said laughing

"I know! Henry fell off the boat and was so mad. We all had to help him back in the boat but it didn't help when he pulled Mom in there with him" Said Mamie laughing a little

Just as Meryl was walking in Josh asks "How come Kenzie isn't in some of these videos?"

The room is silent for awhile. Kenzie stands there with a sad look on her face then quietly leaves the room with tears running down her face. Meryl stands there thinking about it all over again. Louisa puts her hand on Meryl's shoulder for reassurance.

"It's a long story Josh" Said Meryl not wanting to talk about it

"Was she not born yet or something?" Josh said wanting to know

"Josh stop asking questions" Don said annoyed

"Alright fine geez"

"Take the damn tape out" Meryl said

Grace gets up and takes the tape out. Everyone in the room is silent. Meryl leaves to go find Makenzie. She finds her outside sitting on a chair starring at the trees. Meryl's heart aches to see her sad. She walks up to her and puts her hand on her shoulder

"You okay?" Meryl asked

Kenzie looks up at Meryl with a sad look which makes Meryl feel horrible. Meryl sits down beside her.

"I somehow knew that question would come up" Kenzie said in a dull tone

"I feel awful."

"Don't feel awful. I grew up with a good family! Yeah I would of liked growing up here but you had to do what was right." Kenzie said.

"Do you hate me for doing it?"

"Are you kidding me? Of course not" Kenzie said instantly

Meryl smiles feeling a little better then hugging Makenzie!

"Everyone loves you to death you know that right?" Meryl asked

Kenzie smiles "Yeah I do! I feel like I'm really close with Henry and Mamie. I love Louisa and Grace too. Everyone accepted me into the family right away..Well except for Louisa but she came around. It's been one amazing year."

Meryl smiles and tears up a little "I love you Makenzie!"

"I love you two"

They hug once again then head back inside where everyone is sitting around talking. They join in on the conversation. Meryl looks around feeling proud to have all her family under the same roof. She goes over and sits next to Don and takes his hand. They look at each other and smile. Don kisses Meryl not caring if they get ewws. Henry looks over and see's his parents kissing and makes a face.

"Get a room" Henry said

Don breaks the kiss and starts getting up "Okay! Lets go Meryl" Don said pulling Meryl off the couch. Everyone's eyes widen. As their parents pass by them. Meryl smiles as she passes all five of her children.

"I didn't mean literally" Henry said in disgust

"That is so disgusting" Said Grace

"What are they going to do?" Asked Josh

Everyone just looks at each other not knowing what to say.

"Um they are going to...make the bed" Said Kenzie

"Why do the both of them need to do it?"

Kenzie starts to get uncomfortable "Because they like making the bed together"

Up in the bedroom Don closes the door laughing.

"Now THAT is funny" Don said laughing a little

"Okay you had your fun now lets go spend time with our kids" Meryl heads for the door but Don grabs her and shoves her on the bed. Meryl just looks at Don

"Who said we weren't actually going to do anything?" Don said crawling on the bed.

"Are you crazy?" Meryl said in a loud surprised tone

**Lime Warning (Skip to the next bold text)**

"I might be" Don said crawling on top of his wife. He kisses her passionately. Their tongues meet each others. Don's hand makes his way under Meryl's shirt then he unbuttons her pants. Meryl looks at Don with passion and Don flings her pants off. Meryl pulls Don's shirt off and kisses him even more. Meryl then takes his pants off and gets under the covers. Don gets back on top of her and they both look at each other with passion. Don touches the side of Meryl's face making her smile. Don kisses her again then slowly enters her making Meryl moan softly.

**Lime ended**

With everyone downstairs thinking how disgusting that just was. They all just sit there talking.

"So when are you guys leaving for Alabama?" Asked Henry

"Next week! I hate to leave but oh well"

"Make sure to buy me some souvenirs" Mamie said laughing a little

"I most definitely..." Kenzie stops when they all hear Meryl moan then cry out Don's name. They all look at each other with disgusted looks

"Oh my god they are actually doing it" Said Louisa

"Boy am I glad I sent Josh outside"

"Yeah that's where I'm heading" Said Grace

"I think we all are" Henry said

They all rush outside.

Back upstairs Meryl and Don are still going at it. Meryl wraps her legs around Don and digs her nails into his back

"Faster" Meryl said

Don does as she asks. Meryl arches her back moaning having her second orgasm and right after Don climax's inside of her. Both of them smile and Don presses his forehead up against hers and kisses her.

"Now that was amazing" Said Don out of breath

Meryl chuckles "Yes it was" She said smiling. She was so wrapped up in Don that she forgot about the kids. "Holy cow the kids"

"Oh yeah"

Meryl sits up to get dressed but Don forces her back down on the bed. Meryl laughs as he kisses her on the lips then down to her neck.

"Don! The kids"

"Alright fine" Don sighed "We really need to get the house to ourselves"

"Soon enough my love" She said getting dressed. Don lays back admiring the view of his wife.

"You are so sexy" He said

Meryl smiles "You aren't bad yourself" She said chuckling and kisses him on the lips "Now lets go spend time with our children"

"Let me get dressed first"

"Well hurry up"

Don get's out of bed and quickly gets dressed then they head downstairs. They notice nobody is in the house.

"You scared them away with all that moaning" Said Don laughing

Meryl scowls at him and playfully punches him in the arm "Shut up" She said blushing.

They hear laughing coming from outback so they go to the back door to find Harry playing tag with Josh, Louisa playing with the baby, Mamie,Grace,and Kenzie talking near the pool. Meryl smiles and looks up at Don who is smiling also.

"We have the perfect family" Meryl said looking back out to her family

"Yes we do"

Makenzie gets up from her chair and sneaks over to Henry and jumps on him taking him to the ground putting him in a head lock.

"Got you now" She said. He tries to break free

"Holy shit your strong"

Kenzie laughs then Henry slightly stands taking her side and lifting her up walking towards the pool. Kenzie starts screaming.

"HENRY NO!" Kenzie said screaming

"Pay backs a bitch" Henry said smirking. Kenzie see's Josh laughing

"Oh you think it's funny huh?"

"Yep"

Henry puts his arms out over the pool and Kenzie screams

"Come on Henry! Don't"

He smirks then says "Sorry" dropping her into the pool making a big splash. Everyone starts laughing including Don and Meryl who are walking outside now. Makenzie doesn't resurface making everyone think she has drowned or something.

"Kenzie?" Said Henry in a concerned voice

Everyone stands up and then Henry quickly kneels at the edge of the pool. Meryl starts freaking out then Kenzie pops out of nowhere pulling Henry into the pool. Everyone relaxes a little bit and laughs.

"You little" Henry said going after Kenzie to dunk her.

"Pay back's a bitch isn't it?"

They get out of the pool soaking wet laughing. They all notice Meryl and Don and look at one another.

"Well look who decided to join us" Mamie said

"Yeah!" Henry said making fun of Meryl's moan which makes Kenzie snicker "So disgusting"

"Henry!" Kenzie said laughing a little

Meryl blushes and feels embarrassed "You guys heard us?"

"Us? It was YOU we heard" Said Louisa "Ick"

"Yeah why do you think we're out here?" Said Grace

"Oh my word" Said Meryl hiding her head on Don's chest who is chuckling a little.

"Hey you said get a room so we did" Said Don

"And since when do you take things seriously?" Said Henry

Louisa stands up "Here! Go see your sex crazed grandparents Olivia"

Meryl roles her eyes and takes Olivia smiling.

Soon they all forget about it and spend time together. A week later Meryl, Kenzie,Olivia,and Josh head to Alabama. They all say their emotional goodbyes and get on the plane. Two hours later they get to their apartment where they will be living for the next 6 months.

"Go put the stuff in your room bud" Said Kenzie

"Okay!" He rushes off to his room then I go to my room putting my stuff away. I go over to the window looking out thinking about her conversation with Carter the day before.

Flashback to yesterday

_**Kenzie walks into the little room walking up to Carter. Carter looks up and smiles like he always does. **_

_** "Hey! No Josh today?" He asked sounding disappointed**_

_** "No! Mom's helping him pack for Alabama. We leave tomorrow"**_

_** "Oh, that's right"**_

_** "I came to ask you something" **_

_** "Ask away" Carter said leaning back into his seat**_

_** She takes a deep breath and looks Carter directly into his eyes "I want to adopt Josh"**_

_** A slight smile reaches Carter's lips "Are you sure?"**_

_** "Yes I am! He has really grown on me and the other day he said he loved me and that really touched me."**_

_** "Do you love him too?"**_

_** "Of coarse I do!"**_

_** "It's not a problem with me if you do"**_

_** Kenzie smiles and hugs Carter "Thank you!"**_

_** "No problem!"**_

_** "It's going to be rough trying to get him to go live with you when you get out"**_

_** Carter sits there for a minute then says "He can live with you"**_

_** Kenzie looks at him in surprise "What? Just like that?"**_

_** "I can see he loves you so much. I don't want to upset him. I'll take both kids every other weekend"**_

_** "You can see them anytime you want when you get out. Yes you can have them every other weekend and take them some time during the week. I want them to see you as much as possible"**_

_** "Sounds good to me"**_

_** Kenzie smiles and hugs him again. They talk for a few more minutes then she leaves.**_

_** End flashback**_

__Kenzie smiles then Meryl walks in.

"You okay?"

Kenzie turns around smiling a little "Yeah! I'm great"

"You've been in a good mood ever since yesterday. What did Carter say to you?"

"Well I told him I wanted to adopt Josh and he's letting me"

"Oh Hun that's amazing" Meryl said smiling

"I know!"

During those six months of shooting Kenzie was over whelmed with work and taking care of two kids after she got home from a long day but she was thankful that Meryl was there to help her. They were now on a plane back to New York eager to be back home with the family. Kenzie saw Olivia growing before her eyes who is now 8 months old and crawling all over the place. She remembered the first time she started crawling Kenzie was so proud.

Flashback

_**Kenzie was just getting home from a long day of shooting giving Josh a hug and a kiss and walking over to Meryl and Olivia who were on the floor playing. Olivia was finally sitting up on her own and trying to crawl but couldn't get the hang of it. **_

_** "Hey Mom" Kenzie said sitting on the couch in front of Meryl**_

_** "Hi sweetie! How was your day?"**_

_** "Long! They want you to come down tomorrow to shoot another scene with me"**_

_** "Okay" **_

_** Just then Olivia got on all fours looked at Makenzie who was looking at her phone and she started to crawl over to her. Meryl's eyed widen and smiles.**_

_** "Kenzie look" Meryl said in an excited voice**_

_** She looked up from her phone and saw Olivia smiling and crawling to her. Kenzie smiled and put her hands out to her.**_

_** "Come on baby girl" Kenzie said almost crying**_

_** She finally reached Kenzie and she picked her up and started to kiss and hug her. Meryl was smiling and had tears running down her cheeks thinking back to when she first saw her kids crawling but feeling sad that she never got to see Kenzie do it.**_

_** "Now your going to give mommy some exercise" Kenzie said chuckling **_

__End flashback

Their plane landed and they hurriedly got off the plane. Meryl ran straight for Don smiling and thinking about how much she missed him. Don wrapped his arms around his wife taking in her beautiful scent not wanting to let go.

"I missed you so much" Meryl said in between kisses

"I missed you too" Don said

"Hello! Your daughter Makenzie is here also" Kenzie said walking up with Olivia in her hands and Josh at her side.

"Yeah and your Grandson Josh is here too" He said making all of them smile and laugh a little.

Don smiled just as Kenzie was going to hug her dad he took Olivia kissing her on the cheek then bent down and hugged Josh. Makenzie just smiled and nodded her head. Meryl noticed and just chuckled

"Grandpa sure did miss you" Don said looking at both of his Grand kids and thinking back to when he claimed Josh as his grandson.

Flashback

_** Don just flew into Alabama to make a surprise visit. He took a cab to the apartment they were staying in arriving twenty minutes later. He was eager to hold his wife in his arms after being apart for what seemed like years but it was actually two months. He knocked on the door then about a minute later Kenzie opens the door seeing her dad. She smiles**_

_** "Dad" Kenzie said in a loud surprise tone and wrapping her arms around his neck hugging him. "I miss you"**_

_** "I've missed you too" He kissed her on the cheek. They both walked inside "Where's your mother?"**_

_** Just as he says that she walks out of the living room and see's Don. They both smile at each other. Meryl couldn't believe what she was seeing she ran up to Don and kissed him and stayed in his arms **_

_** "I've missed you so much" Meryl said **_

_** "I guess I could say the same" Don said jokingly **_

_** Meryl playfully hits his arm "You're an ass" **_

_** "What? I'm kidding of coarse I've missed you"**_

_** Don looked around and didn't see the kids**_

_** "Where's my grand kids?"**_

_** "They..." Makenzie was about to answer but then realized Don said grand kid (s) and and not Granddaughter. Kenzie looked at him with a surprised look. Don noticed the surprise look in her face but didn't know why**_

_** "What?" Don asked**_

_** "You said grand kids" Makenzie said feeling stupid for making the obvious statement**_

_** "Yeah and?"**_

_** "It's just..Um.." Kenzie couldn't find the right words. She just stood there looking like an idiot. It took her a few minutes to say what she wanted to say "It just took me by surprise when you said Grand kids"**_

_** Realizing what she was talking about he let go of Meryl's hand and walked up to her "Just because Josh is not actually yours I still consider him my Grandson. I considered him my Grandson months ago" **_

_** Kenzie didn't know what to say so she just hugged her Dad glancing at Meryl who had tears streaming down her cheeks but wiping them away as soon as they came.**_

_** "And this is why I love you so much" Said Meryl walking up to them and joining in on the hug. "I've also considered him my grandson for awhile now too" Meryl said smiling.**_

_** Kenzie felt tears spring to her eyes but forced them back. She looked at her **__**parents with great pride hugging them once more. **_

_** End flashback**_

__"We missed you too" Josh said

"Uh hello" Don looked up "Yeah your daughter Makenzie is here also and she would like a hug too" Makenzie said joking.

Don laughed "Oh alright" He gave her a hug and kissed her on the cheek "Now lets get you guys home."

"Yes lets" Meryl said taking Don's hand in her's

Four months later Kenzie was celebrating Olivia's first birthday at her own house. Just two months after they got back Kenzie bought a house just two miles away from Meryl. Recalling the memory of her moving out for the second time Kenzie just nodded to herself.

Flashback

_** Kenzie was up in her room taking out the last box of her stuff. She put the last box in her car and went back inside to get Josh and Olivia. She walked into the living room where Don was talking to Josh and Meryl sitting there with Olivia. She hated to go but wanted to be on her own. She hated to see what would happen after she spoke. She sighed and said**_

_** "You ready Josh?" Kenzie asked **_

_** They all looked up at her, Their eyes burning into her body making her feel sad.**_

_** "Yeah!" Josh said in a dull tone.**_

_** "I'll see you soon bud" Don said hugging Josh and then doing there weird hand shake thing they made up a couple days ago. Josh laughed and went over to an almost in tears Meryl. Josh kissed her on the cheek**_

_** "I'll make Mommy bring me over everyday so you won't feel so sad" **_

_** Meryl smiled a little a put her hand on his cheek "That would be great" **_

_** Kenzie stood there not having the heart to break it up. She went over to Don and hugged him.**_

_** "Even though your only two blocks away I'll miss you" Don said. **_

_** Kenzie smiled "I'll miss you too"**_

_** Kenzie walked over to Meryl who was now standing. Meryl just looked at her little girl with sad eyes. As much as Meryl wanted all of her kids out of the house and on their own she didn't want them to leave. It didn't matter how far away one of her kids moved she always worried and felt sad when they moved out. **_

_** "Do you really have to go?" Meryl asked in a pouty voice sounding like a 5 year old**_

_** "Yes Mom I do" Kenzie said pulling Meryl into a hug that lasted forever. Kenzie tried to pull away but Meryl wouldn't let go.**_

_** Kenzie looked at her Dad who was half smiling.**_

_** "Was she always like this when the rest moved out?" Kenzie asked **_

_** "Pretty much" Said Don chuckling**_

_** "Alright Mom we don't need to squish Olivia into a pancake anymore"**_

_** Meryl broke the hug with tears streaming down her cheeks**_

_** "Awe Mom stop that"**_

_** "I can't help it. I get emotional when my babies leave me" Meryl said wiping away a tear. **_

_** "Can we go now?" Josh said in a annoyed voice**_

_** "In a sec" **_

_** Meryl finally gave Olivia to Kenzie and pulled her into another hug. Both Don and Meryl followed her out to the car. After buckling Olivia in she turned to her parents and smiled. **_

_** "See you later" Kenzie said walking over to the drivers side.**_

_** Meryl at this point was bawling her eyes out into Don's chest with Don trying to calm her down. Kenzie just nodded her head and rolled her eyes **_

_** "Love you" She called out**_

_** "We love you too" Don said and watched his daughter pull away**_

_** End flashback**_

__Remembering that time she just nodded. She looked at the clock and noticed she had an hour left. After coming home from shooting she had visited Carter only three times due to Kenzie promoting her movie and being busy with the kids. She felt a mix of emotions because Carter couldn't be here for his daughters first birthday. Looking at Olivia she smiled and picked her up but started wining as soon as she picked her up.

"Alright fine"

Kenzie put her back down and went to put more decorations up. Olivia came running up to her while she was setting the table.

"Help mama!"

Kenzie smiled "Everything is done baby girl! Now we just wait for everyone to show up for your birthday"

"BURFDAY!" Olivia said excitedly

Kenzie smiles "Yeah! how old are you?"

"One"

"Yeah"

The door bell rings so she gets up to answer it. She opens the door and see's Mamie and Grace and smiles

"Hey!" She hugs them both "Glad you can make it"

"Well duh we wouldn't miss this for the world" Said Grace

Kenzie chuckles a little "I know I know" She lets them in

"Alright where's Aunt Mamie's favorite little niece?" Mamie called out

Right after Mamie says that we hear giggling and feet running down the hall.

"There she is" Mamie said smiling and bending down. Olivia runs right into her arms smiling.

"Burfday"

"I know! So exciting huh?" Olivia nods her head

"Hey! What about Aunt Grace over here?"

Olivia looks over and smiles then runs into her arms hugging her.

"Happy Birthday!" Grace said smiling

"Tank oo"

"Where's Josh?" Asked Mamie looking around

"He's with Dad and Mom"

"Oh! Well that's nice" Said Mamie

"Yeah it is!"

"Has the adoption been final yet?"

"No not yet but soon I hope"

Five minutes later the door swings open scaring Kenzie half to death.

"Geez Josh" Said Kenzie

"Sorry!"

"Osh" Olivia said with a big smile on her face "Mish oo"

Josh rolls his eyes "It's JOSH not Osh" He said getting annoyed

"Josh she's only one, She can't say things properly" Kenzie said

As soon and Meryl and Don walk in Olivia runs straight for them.

"Hey baby" Meryl said with a smile picking her up and giving her kisses

Olivia babbles on to them. Merly and Don just smile and agree just loving the fact they get to spend time with their family.

"Hi Mom Hi Dad" Said Kenzie

"Hi" They both said in unison

Mamie walks into the front room

"Hey mom and dad!" Mamie said. She walks up to them

Meryl's face lights up "Hey baby" Meryl gave Mamie a hug. She looks at her daughter who she hasn't seen in months and just enjoying the sight of her. Then she see's Grace walk in and smiles "Hey Gracie"

"Hi Mom" Gracie said hugging her Mom.

They all catch up with each other then the door bell rings again. Kenzie get's up off the couch and runs to the door. She smiles as soon as she opens it.

"Hey sis" Henry said with a smile

"Hi Hen" She said pulling him into a hug

"Everyone in the living room?"

"Yep"

"Alright get out of the way you big goon" Said Louisa coming up behind Henry

"You really ought to be polite squirt" Henry said ruffing up her hair as she walked by

"Stop calling me squirt. I'm not little anymore" Louisa said in an annoyed tone and walking into the living room eager to see everyone. She hugs everyone smiling and then taking Olivia and giving her kisses.

"I've missed you tons" Louisa said then holding onto Olivia

Henry and Kenzie walk into the living. Henry gives everyone hugs and kisses then picking on Olivia.

"Alright don't get her in a bad mood Henry" Kenzie said in a serious tone

"Alright fine" Henry said sitting down next to Kenzie

"Is this it?" Asked Louisa

Just then there was a knock at the door

"Guess not" Kenzie said getting up to answer the door. She opens the door.

Kenzie smiled from ear to ear "Amber!" Kenzie said excitedly and hugged her tightly.

"Hey!" Hugging Kenzie back "Where's the little cutie?"

"In the living room with everyone else. Come on" She takes Amber's hand leading her to the living room.

"Look who made it!" Kenzie said all smiles

Everyone looks up and smiles "Hi Amber!" Everyone said at the same time

"Hello"

They start the party a few minutes later. All enjoying each others company. Kenzie goes to take Olivia from Meryl to put her in the highchair to do the cake but turns away from her.

"No" Olivia said clinging to Meryl's neck.

"Well fine then" Kenzie said

"I guess she wants her Grandma" Meryl said proudly

"Guess so"

Meryl gets up and puts her in the highchair. Kenzie puts the cake in front of Olivia getting a picture before she starts getting it all over her. Right after she snatches the picture Olivia slaps her hands on the cake sending frosting everywhere. Everyone just laughs and watches her make a mess of herself.

Kenzie looks at her daughter with pride and was about the cry but she held them back. She couldn't believe her baby girl was one and even though she never wanted her in the beginning she was the best thing that has ever happened to her. She couldn't imagine her life without her. Then looking around the room looks at her family that she has gotten close to. She loved them with all her heart also.

As the party came to an end and everyone left she looked at Olivia who was passed out on the couch and Josh right next to her sleeping. Kenzie picked up Olivia who stured a little but didn't wake up and took her to her bed and layed her down kissing her on the forehead. She walked back out to the living room covered up Josh and went to her room thinking of how lucky she was.

_**Time skip to another year later**_

__Everyone had just celebrated Meryl's 65th birthday and Olivia's second birthday together. It was a good day. Everyone laughing and joking around. During that year, Josh turned nine, Meryl landed another movie so everyone rarely got to see her, Henry was off on the east coast, Gracie was trying to find work living in an apartment near Manhattan, Mamie was shooting a new movie, Louisa was with Mamie on location. They all tried to get together but someone always ended up canceling. Olivia and Meryl's birthday was the first time they all have gotten together since Olivia's last birthday.

A few months later Carter was getting released today so Kenzie was on edge the whole day. She had told Carter he could have the old apartment and he agreed. She had asked Meryl to watch the kids while she went to get Carter from rehab and of coarse she agreed.

Seeing Carter walk out of the rehab center Kenzie couldn't help but smile. She was so proud of him for doing this and he also looked better. Carter smiled at her admiring her beauty. He hugged her resisting the urge to kiss her.

"Good to see your finally out" Kenzie said smiling

"It feels good to be out" He said

They got into the car and headed for Kenzie's house. They arrived twenty minutes later walking into the house Josh ran up to Carter smiling which took Carter by surprise.

"Hi Dad!" Josh said hugging his father.

"Boy you have gotten big. How old are you now?" Carter asked jokingly

Josh gave him the are you serious look "I'm nine Dad"

"I know I'm just picking"

Just then Meryl walked out with Olivia. Carter couldn't believe how much she had grown. She had his straight blonde hair, Kenzie's light green eyes and just looked exactly like Kenzie with blonde hair. He smiled and almost cried but held them back.

"Mommy!"

"Hey baby girl"

Meryl smiled at Carter and handed Olivia to Kenzie

"Good to see you" Meryl said hugging Carter

"Good to see you too"

"Olivia! This is Daddy!" Kenzie hated that she didn't know her Dad but was hoping she would warm up to him.

Olivia looked at the strange man standing next to her grandma and smiled

"Hi" She said

Carter smiled "Hi baby girl" He reached out to her and she let him take her.

Kenzie watched the two of them together feeling the tears well up she tried to stop them but they just flowed down her cheeks. Meryl waked over to Kenzie and held her hand.

"Daddy loves you very much" He pressed his forehead against her and rubbed noses making Olivia laugh. Carter laughed at her laugh. He loved his daughter with all his heart and didn't want to ever put her down.

For the rest of the day Kenzie let Carter and the kids spend time together. It was later that night she came back to a quiet house. She walked into the living room and noticed Carter sleeping on the couch with Olivia sleeping on his chest and Josh sleeping at the other end of the couch. She covered them up and went to her room feeling happy that her kids had their father in their lives again

The next three months Carter spends everyday with his kids. Within weeks Olivia opened up to him and started calling him Daddy. Carter had decided to go back to being an agent most of his clients coming back but Makenzie and a couple others. Kenzie looked at Carter playing with Olivia. Their eyes met and Carter smiled at her and she smiled back. She could feel herself falling back in love with him the more she saw him with Olivia.

Kenzie was walking Carter out for the night when he turned to her and just look at her for what seemed like forever.

"I'll see you tomorrow" Kenzie said without breaking eye contact

"Yes you will"

"Drive safe"

Carter just look at her and started to move towards her to kiss her. Kenzie didn't move then their lips met. Carter was glad she didn't reject the kiss. He had been waiting so long to kiss her again but then Kenzie broke the kiss.

"You better get going" Kenzie said looking away

"Yeah!" Carter said in disappointment and left

Kenzie stood there feeling mixed emotions.

Over the next two months Kenzie felt herself drawing back to Carter. She saw how much he loved the kids and would do anything for them. Kenzie had decided to let the kids spend time with Meryl and Don so she took them over for the night. Josh and Olivia ran inside with Kenzie walking in behind them. The kids went for Don first then to Meryl giving them kisses and hugs.

"Thank you guys!"

"No problem! We love spending time with them" Meryl said smiling

"Alright give mommy kisses"

Both of them ran to Kenzie giving her a hug and kiss.

"Love you guys"

"Love you too" They both said

"See you guys tomorrow"

"Okay! Love you sweetie" Meryl said

"Love you too Mom"

"Love you Kenz"

"Love you too Dad"

She left and arrived at the house twenty minutes later. About ten minutes later there was a knock at the door. She opened the door and got a confused look.

"What are you doing here? I thought I told you the kids where going to my parents" Kenzie said in confusion

"No you never told me"

"Oh I must of forgot. Sorry!"

"It's okay!"

They stood there for a while then she finally let him in. She went to the kitchen to get something to drink when two hands wrapped around her waist. Her heart started beating really fast. He kissed her neck

"Carter!" She turned around facing him now realizing how good looking he was

"Kenzie! I love you! I never stopped loving you and I know your falling back in love with me the way you have been looking at me the past few months"

Kenzie didn't say anything because she knew he was right. "Your right" She said in a low tone

Carter couldn't believe what he was hearing "I am?"

Kenzie looked up with tears in her eyes "Yeah!"

He looked at her with passion and then kissed her with everything he had. They started ripping each others clothes off heading for the bedroom. Carter slowly laid her down on the bed kissing her even more. Carter slowly enters Kenzie making her softly moan. Kenzie missed this so much she looked into Carter's eyes pulling him down to her face so she can kiss him.

"Faster" Kenzie said with eagerness

Carter goes faster making Kenzie moan loudly. She met him with every thrust he did.

"Oh god! Right there" Kenzie said digging her nails into Carter's back.

"Come on baby" Carter said

Kenzie crys out Carters name then arches her back lets go and right after Carter does the same.

They lay there out of breath but then Kenzie gets on top of Carter going for round two.

The next morning they wake up in each others arms. They lay there most of the morning talking about things then finally decide to go get the kids. The whole way there Kenzie noticed that a white van had been following them ever since they pulled out of the driveway. They pull into Meryl's driveway then Kenzie looks to see if the van was there but it wasn't so she relaxed a little.

They walk in the house hand in hand. Meryl looks at them smiling and so doesn't Don. The kids give them kisses and hugs

"We missed you" Kenzie said

"We missed you too" Josh said

"Kenzie can I talk to you" Asked Meryl

Knowing what it was about she just looked at Carter then at Meryl "Yeah"

As soon as they get in the kitchen she smiles

"Back together huh?"

"You could say that"

Just then the front door burst open. They hear the kids screaming which makes Meryl and Kenzie run into the front room. She then stops dead in her tracks. Her heart drops to her stomach. Sly Cooper was in the door way and when he noticed her he smiled that creepy smile.

"KIDS UPSTAIRS NOW!" Kenzie yelled

Josh pulled his sister up the stairs and then Sly pulled out a gun pointing it at Kenzie. The blood drains from Kenzie's face. Just when he was about to fire Carter slams him against the wall trying to get the gun away from him.

Meryl tries to pull Kenzie upstairs with Don and the kids but she refuses

"CARTER NO!" Kenzie screams

"KENZIE! UPSTAIRS" Meryl was yelling

Kenzie broke free of Meryl's grip running over to the fight. She went to reach for the gun when Sly's arm smacked her in the face. She puts her hand up to her mouth feeling blood but not caring.

Meryl was screaming behind her to get away from there. She looks at the gun and stupidly puts her hand over the barrel. Just then the gun goes off blood splattering on the wall.

Kenzie starts screaming and clutching her bleeding hand.

Meryl's eyes widen and runs over to her

"Oh god" Meryl said in a horrified tone

"Carter!" As she looks over Sly breaks free then quickly points the gun right at Carter's heart "NO" Kenzie screams. The gun goes off then police swarm the house.

The next morning Kenzie wakes up in hospital after getting surgery on her hand.

"Your awake" A voice said

She looks over and sickly sweet smiles

"Carter?" She said a serious voice

"Yes!"

She grabs his shirt bringing him closer to her face.

"DON'T YOU EVER PULL THAT SHIT AGAIN!" She said loudly shoving him back into his seat. Right after she does that someone knocks at the door then the police officer from last night walks in.

"Hello! Glad you made out alright!" Said the police officer stopping in front of her bed

"Thanks!"

"I need to get your statement from last night. I got Carter's already."

"Okay! Well um I was in the kitchen with my mother when I heard the front door swing open and my kids screaming. We rushed out to the front room and that's when I saw Sly with a gun then pointed it right at me. Carter then pinned him against the wall before he even shot. I tried to help but my mother was holding me back but then I broke free of her grip. The first time I went after the gun Sly's hand smacked me in the face then when I went for it again I stupidly put my hand over the barrel then it went off and I screamed. When I looked back Sly broke free of Carter's grip and pointed the gun at his chest. I remember screaming no then just before the gun went off Carter slapped it out of Sly's hand then you guys came"

Kenzie looks over at Carter and he takes her hand

"Do you have any reason why this guy keeps wanting to hurt your family?"

"No not at all!"

The police man nods "Okay! Well he's in a maximum security prison so I don't think he will be bothering you anymore"

"Thank you so much" Kenzie said

"You're welcome"

The police man leaves leaving Kenzie and Carter alone.

"How's your hand?"

"Hurts like hell!"

They are silent for a few minutes then Carter breaks the silence.

"So what's happening with us" He said looking into her eyes

Kenzie looks at him not knowing what to say. Tears welling up in her eyes but not letting them fall

THE END!


End file.
